


Attachment

by Nesi23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Post Samaritan, Slow Burn, Smut, The last few characters are mainly background characters, This thing has an actual plot I promise its just a slow build, Yes guys smut is finally here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw returns from the hands of Samaritan, how will she push forward and move on with her thoughts, feelings, friends and her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this piece I am really going to work hard on. I do not have a timeline of when I will be posting and there won't be a consistency of posting chapters. I want to take my time to do this justice and make as good as I can. 
> 
> This first chapter is short. Root will appear in the second chapter which I can promise will be posted tomorrow, but that's all I have so far. So after the second chapter there will be a wait, especially since I'm starting back school, but I will try and make it bearable for you guys. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

The first time she wakes up everything is fuzzy and groggy. She sees dim yellow lights, but can’t make out anything and as quickly as she saw them they’re gone. Lights out.

The second time she wakes up is the next day, her body is sore but this she is familiar with and has been for the past 9 months. She is not as disoriented. She recognizes her surroundings. It’s the subway. She knows her name it’s Sameen Shaw. She blinks her eyes a few times to make sure her sight is clear. And she sits up on what she recognizes as her old bed (well cot, that thing is an insult to beds). She sees two figures standing by Harold’s desk talking in hushed tones, she moves to stand up and the bed creaks and suddenly the two heads snap in her direction. She knows them, it’s Harold and John. 

They make their way towards her. And she does nothing more then stare at them with a blank expression on her face. She tries to open her mouth to talk, but finds that words aren’t coming out so she clamps it shut clenching and unclenching her jaw.

“It’s okay Ms.Shaw you needn’t say anything” Harold appears closer to her and rests his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. John appears at his side holding out a bottle of water for her to take with a couple painkillers. She gladly accepts the water but not the painkillers. The amount of drugs that were forcefully injected into her body during her captivity, she was glad she now had the chance to be drug free. And all the pain wasn’t that bad she was mostly just sore.

The real pain was in her chest, the tightness she felt there when the one person she was really expecting to see close and hovering was nowhere in sight. As if reading her mind John spoke “She will be back in a couple of days, she just had a few things to take care of but she’s fine.” She being Root. Shaw just simply nodded at his response. She wouldn’t lie, she was actually disappointed and now she had to wait 2 more days. Her chest wasn’t as tight but it was still aching. 

John and Harold exchanged worrying looks and then John whistled for Bear. He came trotting and as soon as he saw Shaw at the speed of light he leaped into her arms where she was still sitting on the cot. She almost forgot how strong the dog actually was and knocked her over so she was lying flat on her back. She fell with a grunt and John and Harold actually enlightened at the sight before them. Bear just wasn’t letting up and she had to hold his head still for a few so she could breathe again but it did put the first smile on her face in over nine months.


	2. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys like I said before there will be a wait after this chapter but Root is in this one.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! :)  
> Enjoy

Over the course of the next two days Shaw put down enough food for the whole year. Between steaks, pancakes, sandwiches and basically anything edible. However she still hadn’t said a word. Merely grunts and head nods is what she gave when someone spoke to her. John caught her up on what he could and even played cards with her. But she was mostly sleeping, eating and playing with Bear. She occasionally read as well.  
Throughout the day she also kept on looking at the entrance of the subway waiting to see when she would show. Not that she has any idea what she’s gonna do but she just has to see her.

And she was in the middle of a nap when she heard the familiar light perky voice. Though she didn’t sound as perky and more worried. Shaw felt her chest tighten and her throat starting to constrict at the continuous sound of Root’s voice. Thankfully she was facing away from them so they could only see her back. 

She heard all of Root’s concerns.  
“How is she?”  
“When did she first wake up?”  
“Has she been eating?”  
“Has she said anything?”

They were like bullets out of her mouth. She heard Root go silent when Finch and John mentioned that she hadn’t said anything since she had been back. The gentlemen also excused themselves under the pretense that they had to get her more food, reading material and take bear for a walk. Root smiled lightly at them grateful that they were giving her some alone time with Shaw. 

As they made their out of the subway Root made her way silently over to Shaw and knelt down at her bedside. Shaw’s back was to her but by the unsteady nearly silent breaths she could hear she knew that Sameen was awake.

Root moved her hand to run through Shaw’s hair “Hey sweetie” she whispered and Sameen felt a lump in her throat as she turned over to see Root with tear filled eyes. Root searched Shaw’s face and saw a softness in her eyes that she really hadn’t seen before and couldn’t help herself as she brought a hand to cup the side of Shaw’s face. Shaw flinched slightly at the touch but relaxed after a while of Root’s thumb moving back and forth across her cheek. 

She couldn’t stare at Root long, squirming under her gaze. This was the most intimate thing that she ever had in her life. She wasn’t used to this, growing up her life knowing she was different and diagnosing herself with an Axis 2 personality disorder she never did relationships and feelings were rare. But being in solitude and away from everyone especially Root, the touch only felt comforting.

Root’s heart was thudding in her chest and though Shaw would barely spare a glance at her she hadn’t pulled away from her touch either, she actually seemed to lean into it. They stayed like that for a while Shaw staring anywhere but at Root and Root only staring determinedly at her. It’s another couple minutes before Root tilts her head up so Shaw has to look at her “How are you feeling?” she asks now brushing strands of hair out of Shaw’s face. Shaw merely nods her head and a frown appears on Root’s face. She’s not sure why Shaw isn’t actually speaking but she doesn’t want to push her. With one last stroke to her face Root moves to get up not wanting to overwhelm Shaw with all the touching, but to her surprise Shaw hand shoots out and firmly grabs a hold of Root. Root is surprised at the contact and Shaw’s reluctance to let her go, so she simply sits down on the edge of the cot. Shaw dares not look at Root, afraid of what she might see there. What foreign emotion she is not familiar with on Root’s face so she simply turns her gaze to the floor. Root smiles adoringly at Shaw’s shyness and easily intertwines their fingers. She uses her free hand to turn Shaw’s face to her and their eyes lock for a moment before Root breaks contact and moves in and gently presses a kiss to Shaw’s forehead.

Shaw eyes never leaves Root’s face as she leans in closer and pecks her forehead, she secretly wishes Root would’ve kissed her mouth instead. But all in good time she tells herself. As Root pulls back she can see the tiniest of smiles on Shaw’s lips and in her eyes. And Shaw can see the most genuine and beautiful smile that she longed to see after almost a whole year. (Not that she would ever admit that out loud even if she were speaking). Nevertheless she missed it. She missed Root.


	3. New Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the comments and kudos!  
> The wait wasn't that bad right? 
> 
> On a more important note things will get a bit more heavy from here and again NOT MY INTENTION TO OFFEND ANYONE.  
> I didn't do a lot of research and so I'm sorry if some things come off the wrong way but let me know.
> 
> Anyways thanks guys. Enjoy!

It’s been a week since Shaw came back and now she gets to leave the subway to live somewhere way more comfortable. However she’s still not talking. Still only grunts and nods or pelting things and John’s and Fusco’s head if she does not agree. (In her defense they deserved it). 

And so her and Root are moving to one of Root’s safe houses that are still within reasonable distance of the subway and everything. And yes her and Root. During the few days that Root had been back Shaw had developed a kind of dependency on her. Not in a way that she needed things to be done for her, but in a way that Root literally could only leave the subway when Shaw fell asleep and she would quickly sneak out to go home and shower and change into fresh clothes, and have to rush back before Sameen woke up. So in better words an attachment. A really close attachment .

Root never pictured Shaw as the clingy type but she was surprised that every time she tried to step away from Shaw she would get pissed off and tug Root back to her. At first Root thought it was really cute but as the days went on she started to worry. If she did have to get up to move Shaw was right behind her like a baby chimpanzee attached to their mother’s back. Except she wasn’t literally on Root’s back, she just had her fingers hooked through the belt loops on Roots pants. Sometimes one or two fingers and followed Root’s every footstep with one of her own. 

The boys never mentioned anything about it but came to the conclusion among themselves that it may be some sort of a separation anxiety Shaw was developing associated with Root. And though they didn’t verbally communicate this with Root mostly for the part that Shaw was always glued to her side, Root came to the same conclusion herself. Shaw always needed to be touching her, to physically feel her, to know that she was there.

From hooking her fingers through her belt loops, to tugging at the hem of Root’s shirt or jacket, holding onto Root’s hand or wrist or simply just brushing her hand over any part of Root. It seemed that everyday she found a new way to have physical contact with her and maintain the not leaving her side thing as well. 

For now Root was okay with it and actually she didn’t mind it at all, she actually loved it. But what would come of Shaw’s new habit when she had to go on missions for the machine? Or worst yet go on a mission out of town, for a couple days or more. Shaw was even used to sleeping with Root either tucked behind her on the cot or falling asleep on a chair next to the cot while holding Shaw’s hand. 

Currently wasn’t so bad because she had requested time off for the machine for obvious reasons and on the plus side Team Machine had new recruits. So everything was settled for now or almost settled as Root and Shaw made their way to their new place. 

Root wondered what it would be like living with Shaw. Not only was this both their first time having to share their living space with someone, but when you and that 'someone' have a 'something' going on, that takes it to a whole different level. And with Shaw not speaking, Root sometimes struggled to understand what Shaw was trying to communicate to the point where Shaw herself would get frustrated and not bother with it again. 

She had gotten good at reading Shaw, actually scratch that she was always good at reading her and other people, but now she was more inclined to pay attention. From her facial expressions to her hand gestures, body language, tones of her grunts and little noises, and of course the iconic rolling of the eyes. Even that she paid more attention to, whether Shaw was doing it playfully or because she was really pissed off. Which though she had only been back a week, she had managed to do a few times. But those thoughts aside Root just really hoped Shaw liked the place. She wanted her to be as comfortable as she could be.

Finally reaching the safe house Shaw could see Root’s motorcycle already in the driveway as they pulled up in the SUV. Shaw quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed her bags. One with clothes (that with the help of Root was ordered and delivered to John’s place and brought to her) and the other with her favorite guns and ammo that she took from her locker at the subway. She’d be damned if she let one of those new lackeys get a hold of her toys. Though she had met Dani, Harper and the others she didn’t trust them. 

Root opened the door and as soon as they got in Shaw dumped her guns at the door and took her bags with the clothes and went in search for a shower. That she did on her own, more for herself than Root. Though Samaritan had actually stopped torturing her in the last 2 months of her stay there, the scars and bruises on her body were numerous. Shaw was actually surprised when they stopped but then she wasn’t. It was actually a smart idea, they couldn’t break the enemy so they used them instead. 

When they realized no matter how many torture techniques they threw in there and attempts at brainwashing that they wouldn’t be able to break her, they thought of the next best thing. Which was not killing her obviously because she is still alive and would be ‘Oh such a waste’ according to Greer, so they trained her to be one of them instead. Obviously that was unsuccessful as well thanks to the Machine and Shaw being the stubborn little thing she is. 

They gave her earpieces with Samaritan embedded inside to try and alter her obvious thoughts at the forefront. Tell her things like always shoot for head or center mass or try to give her co-ordinates to go find someone to kill. Though she never actually got those co-ordinates. Not with the Machine causing interference and reminding her who she really was and who her true family was. Actually muting the addresses so they never reached her ear. The Machine did not give up her location but it did send her reassuring messages of herself and the safety of the team. 

The Machine always told her not to speak but to merely nod or grunt, not like she did any talking the last four months while she was there. It was more than just a waste of her breath. And so when the machine told Shaw ways to help her escape and she got caught, Greer insisted that she couldn’t be trusted and strapped her back to the bed and kept her heavily sedated. That only lasted for about a week though before Root and Team Machine came in guns of blazing scorching everything in their path. 

And so the rescue led to here. Shaw wandering down some hallway looking for the bathroom and as if reading her mind Root shouted “second door on the right” before going to take a shower herself in her room. 

Root finished up first and as soon as she got out there was a knock on the door. She wasn’t worried because The Machine had told her it was just the delivery man. The Machine hadn’t been fully rebuilt as yet but She could still do simple tasks. 

Root’s mouth watered at the smell of the food, she could tell that hers was some kind of fish and Shaw’s was a steak. 

Shaw came out about 10 minutes later. She was relishing the heat of the water that lacked from the shower in the subway. She walked around a bit to get familiar with the place. It was a big place. Not too fancy but just calm enough for her liking. And it had a pool, gym, big back yard that bear would love, and a huge fridge. 

She found Root in the living room on the couch watching some comedy on TV. Root turned around when seeing Shaw’s reflection in the plasma “Hey sweetie, She ordered us dinner. It’s your favorite steak” said Root while beckoning for Shaw to come to her. Shaw sat next to her their legs and arms brushing as Root handed her the food.

Root knew that it must have been hard for Shaw to be acting in a completely different way than she ever had before with the physicality of touching, so she tried to make it easier on her. She would always offer or beckon for Shaw to come to her the minute she saw her. Or always try to be the one to initiate contact first. And she especially loved that Shaw allowed her to cuddle her. But secretly Shaw craved it just as much. 

And so they finished up dinner after moans of pleasure were released at the taste of their dinner. And Shaw ate with mucho gusto. Root settled down into the couch putting up the recliner and tugging on Shaw to come closer and she did. She positioned herself right in front Root, so Root had her legs on either side of Shaw’s body and her back pressed against Root’s stomach. 

Root leaned over to peck Shaw on the cheek which she got a glare for knowing Shaw really wouldn’t do anything for pushing it. But she hadn’t been pushed away either. The cuddling and hand holding was one thing but those cheek kisses got her either slapped or pinched. Mostly for the fact that Shaw got all flustered when she did it and her ear and cheeks resembled the color of a strawberry. 

Root merely laughed and leaned further into the couch pulling Shaw with her. Shaw fell asleep first leaning her head against Root’s arm and had a hand over hers. Root looked at the sleeping assassin and felt a tinge of sadness within her. Yes she had Shaw back, but Shaw wasn’t the same. Not that she expected her to be but she didn’t expect this either. She was worried for Shaw but as Shaw stirred and snuggled further into Root, Root couldn’t help but feel relived as well. She never thought she would see Sameen again. And now here she was in her arms sleeping peacefully, features relaxed and breath steady. Root would worry about their problems tomorrow, but for now she simply held on tighter to Shaw and fell asleep as well.


	4. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the support guys! 
> 
> I've been sitting on this chapter for a while not sure how I feel about it, but I tried.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been 3 weeks now since Shaw has been back and 2 of them spent living with Root. And if you asked her, she was pretty satisfied. She was being well fed either by takeout or home cooked meals her or Root made, she got to workout everyday for 3 hours total (Root wouldn’t allow her anymore than that). Sometimes Bear spent a couple days and they would go swimming or play ball, she got to watch TV, or read or nap or paint even. The Machine had ordered a bunch of painting materials and sent them to the house as a surprise and it was a good one. And the boys came by to visit every other day or so.

All of these little activities were therapeutic and helped her to keep her mind occupied and to try and curb the urge to go on latch onto Root. Though Root was always present during her activities. And at night they still sleep together, but they don’t have sex just cuddle. They haven’t even had a real kiss yet, but neither of them were in the rushing mood. They haven’t talked about Shaw’s new habit as yet but Root would have to bring it up soon. The machine needs her to go on a mission, not out of town, but for a few hours in a couple of days. She has no idea how she’s going to tell Shaw and what her reaction will be. And she already asked but no she can’t bring Shaw for numerous reasons.

But as her mind has her occupied with thoughts of Shaw while staring absently at the code filling her laptop screen in front of her, Root feels a splatter of coolness across her face. 

Shaw can’t suppress the cocky grin that slips from her as she looks at a confused Root covered in red paint. Dazed and not really on planet earth it takes Root a few moments to drag herself back to reality. Then does she realize that the cooling sensation on her face is thick and slowly making its way down the side of her neck. She brings a hand there to touch it and inspects the liquid. With one look at Shaw’s smug expression and the paintbrush in her hand, she knew Shaw flicked her with the paint fully for her amusement.

“Sweetie” Root whines “you got acrylic on my laptop and my glasses” trying to pad up with paint with her sweatshirt off her computer while removing her glasses.

Shaw merely shrugs her shoulders and let out a light chuckle. She doesn’t give a damn about the laptop or her nerdy spectacles.

Root sets her laptop aside and makes her way to Shaw who is sitting in front of her canvas facing Root but back to the pool. And to Root’s benefit literally her stool is at the edge of pool. 

“Oh, so you think that’s funny huh?” she asks coyly, approaching Shaw predacious.

Shaw nods the affirmative in response, unbeknownst to her what Root has in mind. But as she comes to the thought that maybe Root was going to get her back, in a swift motion she is swallowed by a very cold sensation.

Root brought her bare foot to the middle of the chair between Shaw’s legs and with a little nudge sends Shaw toppling backwards into the pool.

Shaw rises from the water, chair sunken to the bottom and looks at Root with murder in her eyes. 

“Aww you look just like Garfield” chides Root squatting down at the edge of the pool to tease Shaw “but the Persian cute version of course” scrunching up her nose.

And at the speed of light Shaw shoots up out of the water and grabs Root by her upper arm to drag her into the liquid of ice they call a pool. Root rises her head from the water a lets out a breathy chuckle her teeth already starting to titter just like Shaw’s.

“Well then that was unexpected” she murmurs making her way to get out of the pool.  
Shaw raises an eyebrow at her asking a ‘really’ before following her out.

Root grabs them two towels from the little cabinet outside “well we can’t go dinner like this now can we?” a smirk in her voice, turning to give Shaw her own towel.

As Shaw makes an attempt to dry what she can with the towel, Root takes note of the goose bumps starting to form on Shaw’s arms “Aw, you cold sweetie?” running her no than warmer hands up Shaw’s arms causing more goose bumps to rise. She takes a meaningful step closer “I could warm you up if you’d like” not trying to hide the huskiness in her voice. Shaw just rolls her eyes at the obvious innuendo and throws the now soaked towel in Root’s face. 

Root smirks at her and let the towels drop to the floor. Shaw has made her way to the step outside and is ringing out her tank top in front when she hears a gasp behind her.

Root pads up behind Shaw and from the ridden up part of her tank top she can see faint bruises and healing of Shaw’s torture scars.

Shaw doesn’t need to turn around to know what Root is looking at. She quickly pulls down her top and shuffles inside, taking deliberate but careful steps at a quickened pace towards the bathroom in their king sized bedroom.

Root races after her as fast as she can “Wait, Sameen” but by the time she gets to the bathroom the door is already locked. 

“Sam, please, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to.” Root pleads tapping gently on the door.

She can hear the faucets in the jacuzzi running and tries again. There are tears in her eyes that she refuses to let fall and wipes at her face, trying to keep her voice firm.

“Please Sameen, it was an accident. Please let me in” after no acknowledgment on Shaw’s part Root sinks down to the floor head resting against the door. She can no longer hear the pipes. Shaw has cut them off, so she tries again.

“Please sweetie, let me help you” Root continues to plead, voice soft. Shaw is sitting on the toilet seat cover, still fully dressed. She had kept her body hidden for a reason. And this precise situation was the reason. She looked like a chopping board. Body littered in cuts and her bruises made it seems as though she was a punching bag. Well actually she was, she was Samaritan’s punching bag for seven out of her nine months there. And months later you could still see the left over residue from their continuous and painful methods. 

This is why she always kept her body covered wearing sweats whenever she could, avoiding shorts and spaghetti straps as much as possible. Showering by herself. Even when they were sleeping she would suffer the extra heat, so Root wouldn’t see how damaged she was. Or at least that’s what she thought of herself. 

But as she heard Root’s continuous apologies and pleads she found herself caving more by the minute. She knew Root cared about her and took good care of her as well. She knows that Root wouldn’t judge her out loud, but it was the thoughts that terrified her.

Would Root just get up one day and leave because Shaw had changed so much? Was this bound to be the last straw? Determined to just get this over with Shaw makes her way to the door and gently pulls it open seeing Root’s shadow leaning against it.

Root quickly fumbles to get on her feet and as she takes one step towards Shaw, Shaw takes one step back. They are now standing in the middle of the bathroom Shaw looking nervously for anywhere to rest her eyes except for on Root so she settles for the floor. Root can feel her throat starting to constrict and as her first instinct she reaches out for Shaw. 

Shaw quickly retreats nearing the bath, breath becoming more labored, inhaling sharp short breaths. Her jaw is clenched and her hands are in tight fists. She keeps her hardened gaze to the floor but as Root takes another step towards her she matches it with one of her own, stepping backwards. 

Root felt guilty. She knew Shaw was different and that she more than likely had battle scars as she liked to call them. And as if Shaw didn’t feel bad enough already she went and made her feel worse.

“Sam” Root’s voice soft and gentle, taking another smaller step towards the Persian,  
“I’m sorry, sweetie”. Seeing as though Shaw hadn’t taken another step back she regained just a tad bit of confidence. She is in arms length of Shaw and takes another step towards her again, slowly taking clenched fists in her own hands. 

Root runs soothing patterns along Shaw’s fists until she can feel them starting to relax and Shaw’s breathing returning to a more normal pace. She slides her hands up from Shaw’s wrists, over her forearms, bypassing her elbows and biceps coming to rest at the nape of her neck. 

“Let me see” whispers Root as she continues to coax Shaw with comforting touches along her neck. But as soon as Root says this Shaw tenses up again and quickly brings her hands to Root’s wrists in a feeble attempt to brush her off. But Root stands her ground.

“Sameen, it’s okay” says Root as she cups Shaw’s face to lift her head towards her. Shaw’s reluctance to meet Root’s gaze only makes Root close the last inch of distance separating them and she lifts Shaw’s head higher so their faces are mere centimeters away from each other.

Shaw can feel Root’s breath warm on her face and she still has her hands around Root’s wrists. She finally decides to open her eyes and what she sees there is, confirmation. That Root actually means it’s okay. 

Root’s eyes have a glimmer of shine to them but are sure and her gaze is unwavering as she stares straight into Shaw’s soul. Shaw hands drop to hang loosely at her sides and Root moves hers to caress Shaw’s cheeks and jawline. She runs her thumb over Shaw’s bottom lip hearing the hitch in her breath. And she can’t take it anymore, being this close to Sameen is intoxicating. 

It makes her heart race and her throat dry. Her mind goes blank dismissing all her previous thoughts and she can feel her nerves bouncing around like energizer bunny on crack. And that’s the last straw.

She bridges the gap between their almost brushing lips and they meet in a demolition. It feels like someone took all of the C4 in the world and blew it up right in her face. Shaw’s lips are warm and supple and soft.

They move their lips languidly against one another in a surge of desire, but Root’s keeping it respectful not protruding her tongue in the other woman’s mouth. They had been playing this game so long, they have both become grand masters at it now.

As Root’s lips meet hers all coherent thoughts leave Shaw’s body. She can’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner. Root’s mouth is cozy and inviting and confident on hers. And she loses herself in the kiss, but as Root’s hands starts to travels downward and bunch up the hem of her still damp tank top to pull up, she abruptly pulls away from the kiss. 

Root moves one hand to Shaw’s back fingertips just barely grazing her skin where her tank top had ridden up. She moves her other hand to Shaw’s face and pulls Sameen closer to her, pressing their bodies together. Both of their clothes are still damp and it causes them to have goose bumps considering the heat of their kiss.

“It’s okay Sam, I promise” Root’s voice soothing like that of a mother’s to a distressed child. Shaw looks at Root with question in her eyes, but as Root gives her a reassuring nod she obliges.

Taking a step back from Root she makes to shakily take off her own top before Root stops her and does it herself. She pulls the tank top over her head and can’t help the tightening in her chest as she looks at Sameen. Her body looks like a slice and dice surface coming into view. She turns Shaw around and her back looks about the same, littered in cuts and taze marks. She can see the faint bullet wounds from where they entered Shaw’s body through the front and made their way out the back.

She can feel Shaw squirming and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another and presses a reassuring kiss to her shoulder blade. Shaw can feel the tension already starting to leave her body as Root presses another kiss to her back, and can feel her hands planted firmly on Shaw’s waist. Root turns Shaw back around to face her and kisses her lips once more. She pulls back slightly, “Still beautiful” she whispers against Shaw lips, running her hands over Shaw’s stomach and then her back.

Shaw pulls back and Root can see the small smile on her lips.  
“C’mon lets get you bathed” says Root as she brings her hands up to Shaw’s bra and unclips the latch. She hears Shaw’s breath catch as she slides it down her arms and lets it fall to the floor. 

Shaw quickly sheds herself of her remaining clothes and leaves them discarded on the floor. Root grabs a loofah with some shower gel and shampoo and conditioner as she nudges Shaw to the bath. Root sets the supplies on the edge of the tub and turns to see Shaw staring at the bath in thought. 

Shaw then moves to take hesitant steps towards Root and silently tugs at the hem of Root’s shirt. Root smiles at Shaw’s shyness but adheres to her silent request. She quickly strips herself as well and then sets Shaw in the tub and climbs in behind her.

She washes Shaw first, cleansing her skin and massaging her scalp and then tends to herself. After they have finished up Shaw just lays into Root for a while head resting on her shoulder, eyes closed and body relaxing. Root bring her hands in front of Shaw to play with hers under the water and intertwines their fingers. 

They stay there for sometime until Root says they should probably get out before their skin turns into puddles. Root dries Shaw off and leaves the towel wrapped around her and gets one for herself. They make their way into the bedroom where Root busies herself getting them something to wear and as she turns around she can see Shaw already on the bed, covers pulled up all the way to her face and eyes peeking out of the top looking at Root. 

Root smiles and makes her way over to the bed “Yehp, just like a kitten” she chimes moving into kiss Shaw’s forehead. Shaw then tugs Root down to her and connects their lips in a searing kiss.


	5. Touch My Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys was supposed to get this up yesterday but things got in the way.  
> As always thanks for the support.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The kiss takes Root by surprise and the feel of Shaw’s hands finding her hips trying to rid Root of the towel, however she complies. Shaw’s actions aren’t necessarily rushed, just eager as she helps Root discard her towel to the floor and pushes the covers down to her feet to press their still naked bodies together. 

They inhale a sharp breath simultaneously as their warm bodies make contact and Root can feel the hardening of Shaw’s nipples against her chest much as she imagines her own. 

And this time their kiss does involve more than just lips. Shaw bites down on Root’s lower lip making a moan slip from her. This just urges Shaw on and she traces her tongue against Root’s lips silently requesting permission to deepen the kiss. And as Root opens her mouth and takes hostage of Shaw’s tongue, that’s all the permission she needs. 

This time its Shaw who lets out a moan at the feel of her tongue dancing along Root’s and Root gently takes hers and sucks on it. Shaw tastes like fruit Root notices as she sucks the flavor off her tongue, and that would make sense since Root made her a fruit salad for a snack. But mostly strawberries Root concludes and she likes it. 

She tears herself away from Sameen’s mouth in favor trailing open mouthed wet kisses along her jawline, down the column of her throat and across the span of her collarbone. 

Root can hear all of Shaw’s breathy gasps, but as she reaches the top of Shaw’s breast she pauses and shoots back up to capture her lips again. 

“Are you sure?” Root’s whispers against her lips and opens her eyes to see Shaw’s peering up at her. 

Shaw knows exactly what Root means and honestly the feel of Root hot lips against her skin is electrifying, and she’s having a hard time thinking about anything right now except for that. The method of reasoning and judgment being thrown out the window and she rapidly nods her head. She’s just knows what her body is telling her, and its that she wants Root to continue to do whatever the hell she was going to do. 

The thing is though Root can tell, that Shaw hasn’t really thought about it and is just responding to the demands of her body. Letting her driving force be powered by the lust and desire her body just so craves. But knowing what you physically want, and mentally need are two totally different things and Root doesn’t want to take the chance of messing that up. Or having any regrets later on, that she pushed when Shaw wasn’t ready. 

She pulls back slightly and then some more hovering just out of Shaw’s reach and lets the former assassin reclaim her breath. Root can feel her own swirl of arousal churning in her stomach but pushes it down in favor of Shaw’s needs first.

Shaw opens her eyes once more to see Root staring down at her with an intense gaze  
“Sameen” she says and Shaw can tell that she is serious “Are you sure?” Root prods again, but her voice soft.

And now that some sense has came back to Shaw, she’s actually not so sure. And she hates this. She was never one to be second guessing things, especially sex, but then again she’s not the same Shaw she was almost a year ago. She groans in frustration as she bring her hands over face and she can no longer look at Root or answer her truthfully. 

Root can already sense the change in the air and Shaw’s uneasiness. A sad smile plays across her lips. She feels bad that Shaw is racking her brain so hard she can’t even maintain eye contact. But honestly it’s kinda cute. Shaw with her hair splayed out across the pillow, the irritation tugging at her brow, with hands over her face. Similar to a child getting told no. 

Root straddles her waist and removes her hands from her face and bends her head to kiss Shaw once more.  
“It’s okay Sam, we have time, I’m not going anywhere” she whispers against Shaw lips.

Shaw begins to make noises of protest until they get muffled by Root kissing them all away. Because honestly Root on top of her, around her and in her would be so magical. But as Root reassures her once again she finally just nods her head. So for now they’ll wait. And in actually she doesn’t really seem to mind too much. It actually just feels good, that Root cares enough to be sure.

She has free will once again and can make her own choices once more. Unlike her time in Samaritan where such terms did not exist. 

Root sits back in Shaw’s lap and run her hands over Shaw’s body and smiles at the reaction she elicits from Shaw. She takes pleasure in the fact that Shaw’s body responds to her nicely. 

She can feel more than see every scar scattered upon Shaw’s skin, even with the evening glow cascading lightly through the curtains. From Shaw’s hipbones, over the soft of her stomach, the ridges in her rib cage, the swell of her breasts (which gets another gasp from Shaw when she brushes her nipples) to finally rest at the base of her neck. 

Root looks up to see Shaw’s eyes already on her, but they’re soft. “Wanna talk about it?” she asks while starting to massage the tips of Shaw’s collarbone.

Shaw raises an incredulous eyebrow at her but a smirk playing on her lips as if to ask ‘Really? Like I talk in the first place?’

Root readily understands what Shaw is trying to communicate and playfully slaps at her chest, thankful for the tension release “You know what I mean” she scolds while brushing her lips against Shaw’s.

Shaw shakes her head indicating that no she doesn’t want to talk about her scars, and instead places her hands on Root’s waist. 

Root dips her head once more to kiss every scar in sight on her lover’s body. And she can feel Shaw’s pulse quickening under her lips. She stops her actions once she reaches the hips and simply rolls on her side of the bed tugging Shaw into her. She rubs the scars she can feel on Shaw’s back too until her breath returns to normal. 

Shaw can feel the arousal all over her body and summons great strength not to jump Root right now. Instead she grabs the covers she discarded earlier and brings them over herself and Root while nuzzling Root’s neck. 

Root can feel the deepening of Sameen’s breath and knows she has fallen asleep. But she’s not so tired herself so she has her thoughts to keep her company. 

However the only thing going through her mind right now will be Shaw’s reaction when she tells her she has to leave. Root decides that this will be dreadful either way so better to get it over with sooner than later.

About 45 minutes later Root finally decides to get up, she wasn’t sleeping anyways. She stealthily slips from out of Shaw’s grasp while trying to not disturb her. She goes and retrieves the clothes she meant to put on earlier. Just a simple sweatshirt and underwear. She goes to the island in the kitchen and boots up another one of her laptops she has there to look at some takeout, she doubts Shaw would want to go out now. 

Shaw’s always complaining to her via texts about ‘your nerdy computer shit is in everybody’s way’ though its more of a playful banter. She remembers a time when Shaw would have actually voiced that and she misses it. She misses the sound of Shaw’s voice calling her nerd or telling her to shut up. She smiles at the memories of the past but is disturbed from her thoughts as she feels warm hands encasing around her waist from behind. 

Root jumps at the unexpected contact and tries to turn but Shaw holds her in place wearing a loose tee and underwear herself “Jeez Sameen” she scolds while bringing a hand to her chest “you almost gave me a heart attack”. Shaw chuckles and moves her hands to cup Root’s breasts under her sweatshirt “Haha, very funny, not my heart Sameen” Root says sarcastically. 

Shaw grins and gives them a gentle squeeze and moves her arms back to where they were wrapped around Root’s waist. She then pokes her head around Root to see what she’s doing on the laptop and gestures her to towards once she only sees a blank browser. 

Root huffs “well before you attempted to stop the pacing of my heart, I was trying to order us some dinner. Because I figured you wouldn’t want to go out right?” turning her head slightly to look at Shaw and she nods.

“Well okay then” and in a matter of seconds has 4 different tabs open “So Mexican, Chinese, pizza or steakhouse?” she asks while browsing the menus and Shaw shakes her head and steers Root in the direction of the fridge and stays there pressed up against her back. 

“Oh no, I am not cooking. This is why I made dinner reservations but someone had to go and start a paint fight. So takeout it is” Root dismissing the idea go anywhere near the stove. She tries to make her way back to her computer but Shaw has a vice grip around her and feet planted.

“Sameen, I’m not doing this with you again. I’ve cooked for you for the past 3 days and nights, so either you cook, we order takeout, or I eat cereal and you starve” she states. She doesn’t need to turn her head to know there’s a frown of disapproval on Shaw’s face. But nonetheless Shaw marches her back in front of the computer, looks like takeout it is. 

About 40 minutes later they have their food which is Mexican, though Shaw wasn’t actually too happy about Root not cooking for her. She made this known when she took a couple of Root’s spare SD cards and snapped them in half to march back to Root and her laptop and place them non too gently in her hands. Root only responded “Tantrums will get you no where Sameen. You’re too damn spoiled, like a fricken 5 year old” muttering the last part more to herself.  
But now their sitting in front of the plasma watching Kevin Hart, about done with dinner so she decides to bring up her needing to leave. Shaw is sitting in between her legs on the floor while she’s on the couch. She waits until Shaw finishes and then tugs Shaw to her.

Shaw blindly clambers on backwards onto Root’s lap too invested in the movie to actually care where she sits. Root waits for the movie to go on commercial before tapping Shaw and handing her a phone. This usually means they need to talk. Shaw shifts so she’s sitting sideways in Root’s lap. Back pressed to the arm rest, legs running over Root’s and facing her. 

She shrugs her shoulders as is ‘what’s up?’ staring at Root intently when she takes a while to respond. But she finally blurts it out “The Machine needs me to go on a mission in a couple of days” and seeing the look a disapproval quickly taking over Shaw’s features makes her elaborate “But it’s only a few hours and I already asked John if he could come here and he said sure and he’ll bring Bear. He also said you have yet to kick his ass at Black Jack” Root concludes.

Shaw scoffs at that because she did win a few rounds he just won a lot more. She opens the note pad on her phone and quickly types showing it to Root. Root quickly scans it and sees that is says ‘how dangerous is it?’. Root smiles “Sweetie, everything we do is dangerous” seeing Shaw only getting further frustrated she turns her tone serious “It’s a low risk solo mission. In and out, no muss no fuss. I would think everything shouldn’t take me more than about 2 hours max.” brushing her hands over Shaw’s thighs.

Shaw was freaking out to say the least. This would be the first time that Root left her side since she came back. At least when she was conscious anyways. And if the job was so easy why couldn’t one of the lackeys do it anyways? Shaw sighed in exasperation at all the concerns running through her mind. 

Root could practically see the gears turning in Shaw’s head as she mulled everything over. She took one of Shaw hands in hers “Sam, everything is gonna be fine. 2 hours tops, you won’t even realize I’m gone. Especially not with Bear having all your attention.” 

This managed to get a smile out of Shaw thinking about the dog. But as she searched Root’s face she could see reassurance written all over it. She finally picked up the phone and typed ‘Fine. But Reese is going with you as backup. I can stay with Finch and Bear. And on your way back I want my favorite steakhouse special and a six pack of beer.’ 

Root reads the message and laughs “Okay deal” wrapping up the conversation just in time as the advertisements finishes. Root wraps her arms around Shaw’s waist and Shaw put a hand over hers turning her attention back to the movie, though she can still feel the discomfort churning inside of her.

Root pretends to be watching the movie as well though her mind is in a totally different place. She hadn’t expected Shaw’s reaction to be this calm. She knows Shaw is hiding a part of her feelings from her. But it all turned much better than she anticipated and she appreciated that. 

Shaw knew that Root was questioning her reaction and why she acted so calm though on the inside she felt anything but calm.

As the other advertisement appears Root chirps “Bell”. Shaw looked at Root confusion in her features. “Bell” Root continues “Aren’t all kittens supposed to have one? You know so they can’t be so sneaky and give their owners a heart attack.” she finishes smiling at Shaw.

Shaw rolls her eyes and her tongue over her teeth playfully pinching Root in the process, but still shifting to get more comfortable in her lap.

Root laughs glad again for more tension leaving the air and brushes her lips against Shaw’s neck.


	6. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks guys for the support.  
> And leave comments I really want to know what you guys are thinking! Unless that's not your thing.  
> Enjoy :)

Root wakes up to Bear whining and scratching at their bedroom door, but before she opens her eyes she notices that she feels incredibly light and a bit cool. And when she does open her eyes she notices that Shaw is no longer wrapped up in her arms. Which was strange to say the least, not only because she was normally the one to wake up first, but even when they did wake up they wouldn’t get up right away. Shaw would actually just stay there in Root’s arms wide awake until she got restless or hungry. 

At first Root found it a bit weird because even if Shaw consciously knew what she was doing, she would at least put on a movie or read a book to distract her from the moment. But in the mornings that didn’t seem to be the case. The first week Shaw was back Root though of it more of a strengthen mechanism for her body to build up the energy needed for the day, however as time went on, she learned that this too was another comfort tactic for Shaw. Whether Shaw was aware of it or not. 

And as Root made her way to get up out of bed, to one check on Shaw and two stop Bear from putting unwanted scratches in their bedroom door, Shaw came stumbling out of the bathroom, grumpy, hair disheveled and sleep still written in her features.

Root couldn’t help the lingering and adoring “Aweee” that slipped from her lips as she watched Shaw approach her. “Look at Garfield” she continued tilting her head to the side and opening her arms up for Shaw, but as she said those last words Shaw made a beeline for their bedroom door scowling at Root.

“Aw sweetie, don’t be like that” Root chided while Shaw opened the bedroom door to a whining Bear who wanted to go outside, scratching him behind his ears. She quickly grabbed her coat to throw on over her sweats and Bear’s leash from the chair in their room and made her way out without sparing Root a glance. 

Root definitely knew that Shaw was not acting this way intentionally, but maybe she was nervous? She couldn’t be sure but she knew she herself was nervous because it was mission day. 

The past two days went by in kind of a blur of running errands with a grumpy Shaw to prepare for her mission. And busy days or nights trying to prep for her cover.

As usual The Machine didn’t give her very much to go on, only that most of the stuff would not be necessary until a later date. Looks like the mission was bigger than she thought.

What she was worried about, was leaving Shaw’s side for the first time in the four weeks that Sameen had been back. Almost a month, and it was a good one to say the least. 

In the past couple of days, to say that Shaw was irritated would be an understatement. Definitely more temperamental with everyone and everything, seems as though if the sky was too blue that day she was cursing at it in her mind. And Root suspected it had everything to do with her going on this mission, that Shaw pretended to be so calm about. 

Root approached The Machine about re-tasking the mission to someone else but She said no. It had to be someone who had a fast majority of understanding of technology and could comprehend a computer. And technically Finch could get the job done, but The Machine would not communicate directly to him, so it would go through Root first. And all of that going through comms and not being there in person to see was surely going to be complicated. So by default Root had to be the one to go and The Machine’s preferred choice. Though The Machine was not supposed to have favorites, The Analogue Interface was the first go to person for the important or relevant stuff. 

And with the past two days of running up and down and people (John and Finch) coming in and out of the house to help prep for the mission and go over the plan, Shaw’s patience was slowly but surely chipping away. 

And in the nights if Shaw tended to hold onto Root just a little bit tighter and snuggled in just a little bit further, she pretended not to notice. And if Shaw for the first time since she had been back, mumbled something very incoherent and quiet in her sleep, she also pretended not to notice. 

To say the least the mumbling surprised Root and caught her off guard, would also be an understatement. It was the closest thing to Shaw actually speaking verbally that she had gotten, but under the matters of what appeared to be distress did nothing to relieve her worry. Root had not the slightest clue on how to approach it, so she didn’t. She just stored it in the back of her mind, for later use.

So maybe irritating Shaw first in the morning after already being agitated for the past two days wasn’t such a good idea. But she thought it would help with the tension. And it kind of did at first, then it backfired because now Root was also getting agitated. 

But as she watched Shaw leave the room with a frown on her face, head down and not sparing a glance back at her, she forced herself to relax. Nothing good would come from her being irritated and trying to approach a pissed off Shaw.

So she did what she knew best, she went into comfort mode, taking deep and calming breaths. She also grabbed her coat, but before she went outside she stopped to make two thermoses of coffee. She watched Shaw from the living window as the coffee brewed. 

Shaw just looked so... she didn’t know but not Shaw like. The Shaw before looked like she had life in her, kicking ass and taking out kneecaps with mean right hooks and smart ass comebacks or comments. But once again Root had to remind herself that Shaw was not the same.

She didn’t even want to imagine what kind of torture Sameen had endured during her stay in Samaritan clutches, but flashing back to all the scars that covered Shaw’s body, she had a pretty good idea, minus all the mental things they probably did to her. 

Root could feel her eyes brimming with tears and her throat constricting and her chest tightening. It was getting a little harder to breathe and she had to force herself to calm down and not let the tears escape. For Shaw’s sake. They couldn’t both be broken. No she had to be strong and had to be there for Sameen. 

Once she regained control of herself not letting one tear fall she went to get the coffees and made her way outside. Shaw no longer had Bear on a leash, just let him roam free and the leash on the ground. He was a good boy anyways. 

Root made her way to Shaw and silently handed her a thermos, wrapping a free arm around Shaw’s waist and moving behind Shaw to pull her body into hers. She nudged Shaw’s ponytail aside with her nose and brushed her lips slightly over the back of Sameen’s neck. 

Shaw felt a shiver run down her spine as Root’s lips made contact with her skin. Though her lips were as cold as ice contrasting with the heat from her mouth was glorious. She felt more than heard Root mumble “Sorry” against her skin and now she felt like an asshole. Root had nothing to be sorry for, she technically didn’t do anything wrong. She was the one who had been a complete jackass to Root, for the past couple days. 

Shaw turned around in Root’s arm that was still snugly wrapped around her and leaned up on her toes to kiss Root. Root moved her hand holding the thermos behind Shaw’s back in favor of bring in the other one up to cup here face, and Shaw moved both of hers around Root’s waist. 

When they pulled apart Root saw that look there again. The same softness she has seen in Shaw’s face the very first day they reunited in the subway. She smiled lightly and as Shaw kissed her again, and then pulled away biting her lower lip nervously, apologetic eyes on the hacker. 

It didn’t last long though as Shaw huffed and casted gaze downwards. She was getting ready to pull out her phone and type thinking that Root didn’t understand what she was trying to say, but Root’s hand came to stop hers.  
“I know” is all she whispered staring directly into dark brown orbs and she pulled Shaw snugly into her tucking the little Persian’s head under her chin whispering it again “I know”.

Sameen really didn’t need Root to tell her twice, she believed her the first time. What she couldn’t believe that without verbally saying a word Root pretty much understood everything she was trying to communicate. She knew it took more effort on Root’s part to understand her, but the one thing she couldn’t understand was how Root was still doing all of this. 

She must have been frustrated and annoyed. And all of a sudden Shaw felt self conscious. And every horrible thought that she could think of crossed her mind in a split second ‘Why was she being so clingy?’ ‘Why hadn’t Root left her yet?’ ‘When would Root leave her?’  
‘The fact that she really couldn’t stand it if Root left her’ ‘The fact that she knew Root deserved more or better, and could she make her happy?’ and on and on the list went.

Root suddenly felt Shaw tense under her chin and her body went rigid against hers and she pulled back slightly to get a better look at Shaw’s face. The downward tugging of her lips, the way her posture was so slouched and her eyes looked dark and forlorn. And Sameen never failed to surprise her, for someone who always used to say they didn’t have feelings, Shaw’s face was portraying quite a few at the moment. But the main one being sadness.

Whether or not Shaw knew what her body language and her face was emitting right now, she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. And Root always knew that Shaw cared and all the stuff they told you was crap. Because whether psychopath or sociopath, just about every individual in the world had the potential to feel. It may not have to be something they do physically but more mentally. 

Just like humans on average only use about 15% of their brain. They have the capacity and the potential to use a lot more but it really doesn’t happen unless someone makes that conscious decision or effort to try.

Root always looked at herself for example, she really didn’t like people and before the machine, she had a complete disregard to them. But even when the machine came along the inside of her is not what felt different, it was her mind set. She consciously had to tell herself that a person who cares does this and that, and would not do that and this.  
So on some level she understood Shaw’s struggle. But Sameen had it twice as hard because she always professed it aloud. Saying that she didn’t care, making herself hear it more. People say the more you hear something, the more you start to believe it and whether true or not that was certainly the case with Shaw.

Shaw was broken from her train of thought as she somehow ended up facing directly to Root with their lips pressed together without her noticing. It was only when Root slipped her tongue in the other woman’s mouth that she came to again. 

Shaw pressed herself further into Root, not wanting there to be any space left between them as she caressed Root’s tongue with her own. Root parted the kiss and rested their foreheads together. After a while Root pulled back and saw Shaw still had her eyes closed. After a few seconds of not opening them Root prodded “Look at me, Sameen”. It was a gentle whisper, but it did the trick.

Searching dark orbs found Root’s face in a haze of reassurance and Root knew “Sameen, listen to me, whatever thoughts you have going on in that little Persian head of yours that does not involve us somewhere cuddling and eating steaks, or playing with Bear, you can get out of your head right now” 

Shaw made to step back but Root pulled her closer again and cupped her face, tilting her head up “Sameen, I mean it. I’m not leaving you and I’m not going anywhere, okay. And no I will never get tired of you being a grumpy kitten no matter how grumpy. And we both know that you aren’t exactly the same as you were and no one expects that from you. I don’t care that you need to see me or touch me to know I’m really here. And no I will never get sick of that. It’s my favorite thing” she adds with chuckle, trying to keep this serious conversation as light as possible. And Shaw rolls her eyes, a disbelieving breath leaving her as well.

“And in case you were wondering, you are doing just fine. Because I know that you do care and you are doing a great job. You don’t need to put that in a message for me to read because I know. And lastly once we’re both healthy and happy that’s all that matters. I know I’m healthy.” she brags “but you I’m not so sure. Always eating junk” she condescends Shaw, earning a pinch from the shorter woman. 

“But most importantly once you’re happy. Because I have never been this happy in my life Sameen, than I have in these past four weeks since you have been back. And frankly I care about you too much to let you go without a fight. So on that note you’re not going anywhere” Root chokes out the last part tears doting down her face, that she didn’t even realize were there until Shaw wiped them away with the back of her hand. 

Root catches her hand and brings it to her mouth and presses a kiss to precious Persian fingers “But you are right?” she asks Shaw “Happy? Or as close to content you believe you can get?” Shaw nods her head and pulls Root into a bruising passionate kiss. 

 

*********

 

Shaw could feel her nerves bungee jumping around inside of her as she watched Root and John getting ready to leave. She tried not to think about it too much and the fact that Bear had actually came a day earlier than he was supposed to kind of helped a bit, he was always demanding her attention.

But as she saw Root go to put her things in the car and only came back for her phone she kind of just lost it. She took large determined steps towards Root and caught her wrist and dragged her all the way to their bedroom, leaving two very confused gentlemen in the living room.

Before the door even had a chance to shut properly Shaw roughly shoved Root up against it and brought their lips together in a forceful kiss and teeth and biting, nails nearly piercing the skin of Root’s biceps where Shaw had a deadly grip. 

Root reluctantly pulled back from the painful kiss, she really had to get going. But as Shaw chased her lips Root caught her face in her hands “Sameen, stop” and Shaw did. 

Her senses catching up with her some bit she stepped back and quickly let go of Root like she had been burned. And Root quickly recognized it as embarrassment, she also made a note that they were going to have to work on impulse control. 

Root only took one step forward and brought Shaw to her, Shaw looking at her sheepishly “Sam, it’s okay. Remember only a couple of hours and I’ll be back, without a scratch, I promise. And with your steak and beer, and Lurch will be with me, plus you have Harold and Bear. You will be just fine I promise okay” running her hands up and down Shaw’s arms and kissing her forehead in an attempt to calm her. The forehead kisses always worked for the most part. And Shaw nodded.

“Good. Walk me out?” Root asked while taking Shaw’s hand in hers, not waiting for an answer already opening their bedroom door. Shaw watched as Root and John made their way out of sight in the black SUV, hoping that Root kept her promise, she would come back uninjured.

And so an hour and half went pretty easily with Bear and Harold and television and snacks. But the last half hour Shaw could not stop the pacing she had set throughout the apartment. And when Root was running about 15 minutes late, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. And as soon as she was going to text her Root came in though the door said dinner and of course a gash above her right eye. 

Shaw probably knew that she was over reacting but she didn’t care as she dragged Root so fast to their bathroom and pulled out the first aid kid. Honestly the thing didn’t even need stitches, but Shaw made sure she cleaned it three times before bandaging up.

She could feel Root’s eyes on her as she cleaned what little supplies she did use. And as she turned to face the hacker the expression she was expecting wasn’t there. She was expecting anger, annoyance, sadness, irritation maybe? But no Root wore a smile on her face. 

A big toothy smile, Root could see Shaw’s confused stare and tugged Shaw into her lap “You did it.” she whispers to Shaw “I was gone for roughly about two and half hours, and you managed. I told you could” Shaw realizing that Root was proud, let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

And Root confirmed it when she spoke again “I’m so proud of you Shaw, you didn’t even kill Harold” she chimed moving to kiss Shaw’s cheek. In the flurry about worrying so much about Root she hadn’t realized the progress she had made herself, but she was glad Root did.

And as Root kissed her again and pulled her into a weird ass hug, sitting on this uncomfortable toilet seat, she let a small smile grace her lips as well.  
Because she was actually happy. But more importantly she was glad she had Root. And especially glad, that Root believed in her and had faith in her, because after everything she had been through, she really needed someone to do that for her, at least until she could do it again for herself.


	7. Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry its been a while. Was working on other fics, if you wanna check those out. But more importantly school is getting hectic again and I have midterms next week. Also this was my first attempt at an action/ fight scene. 
> 
> Anyways as always thanks for the kudos, and the Amazing comments I got last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

It’s been six weeks since Shaw’s return, and for the most part they’ve been good, but now Shaw was getting restless. Seems as though her gym just was not satisfying her needs anymore. She had way too much pent up energy and she was starting to get bored. Sameen mixed with an uncontrollable amount of energy that needed to be burned, in a collision with boredom was a dynamite waiting to be set off. 

And Shaw was slowly ticking down. Root could tell in the gym Shaw was getting more ferocious and she pushed harder and longer (much to Root’s displeasure) to use up her excess energy, but even that seemed to fail. 

So inadvertently her frustrations spread beyond the confinements of the gym. She was more restless and temperamental with pretty much everyone and everything, except Bear of course. That dog could murder all the innocent people in the world and Shaw wouldn’t give a shit and that has nothing to do with the her being a sociopath. 

Root first noticed it about 3 days after she returned from her first mission. First incident, Shaw was washing the dishes and couldn’t quite get a spot out of a plate so she threw it to the floor with a growl. No doubt cursing the dish in her mind. Root hadn’t thought anything of it, people get frustrated and she understands many other people do the same things. It wasn’t until Root came back from throwing out the garbage that she saw the rest of dishes also shattered into pieces on the floor (thank God most of them were already done). She frowned at Sameen as she only rolled her eyes at her and went to get the scoop and then throw the remnants away. 

Second incident, they went out to a restaurant and apparently the waiter didn’t get Shaw’s order right, she picked up the plate of unsatisfactory food and threw in the woman’s face. She then proceeded to stalk back to the car without so much as a glance back. Root apologized and payed for whatever damages and made her way back to see Shaw already sitting buckled in the car glowering at her. 

“Sameen” she sighed turning to start the engine “you just can’t do things like that and expect to get away with it”. Shaw huffed and turned to look out the window. Root felt her patience twiddling down “Shaw, I’m serious. You need to stop that shit!” her voice tinged with irritation and a lot harsher than she intended it to be. Shaw minutely flinched as Root slammed her hand against the staring wheel and turned to stare at her with a hard glare trying to hide just the bit of surprise and hurt beneath.

Root inhaled a long calming breath feeling Shaw’s eyes burning the side of her face and peered over at her. At seeing Shaw’s hardened face hers softened, “I’m sorry, sweetie” she exhales “I didn’t mean to shout” turning in her seat and leaning over to take Shaw’s face in both her hands. “You just... Just can’t do things like that, okay?” and when she doesn’t get a response, she gives her an apologetic kiss. 

After they pull apart Shaw gives her a curt nod and sticks her hand in Root’s coat pocket to take her phone to play games on. Root smiles and kisses her temple, buckling herself and intertwining their fingers. She’s a great one hand driver and Shaw already lost in her game is just fine with one hand. “So pizza?” she asks and at the nod and tiny smirk playing at Shaw’s lips, she knows she’s forgiven.

Third incident happens a couple days later. There at a sports bar grabbing the wing special for lunch when this asshole comes up to Root and starts flirting with her (and Sameen’s right there, standing behind Root’s stool with a hand on her waist!). He doesn’t take the several turn downs and denials from Root and keeps prodding until Shaw lets go of Root and connects her fist with his nose. He mumbles something under his breath and makes off to the bathroom. Shaw takes the stool next to Root and looks at her sheepishly. Honestly Root just finds it so cute she can’t even be mad.

Fourth incident, well not actually an incident it seems more of a norm from about the second week, is Shaw always snapping Root’s SD cards in half when she doesn’t get her own way or when she gets frustrated from something. And everything frustrates Shaw.

And now currently they were having sort of a barbecue at their place and the whole of Team Machine came over, like literally everyone. But the person Shaw could not stand at all had to be the one and only idiotic Leon Tao.  
And of course him having the common sense of a rock (or at least Shaw thought so), came up with the brilliant idea that he would slip outside while everyone was distracted by watching the game to snoop around the house. For no other reason than being stupid.

So when Shaw got up per Root’s request of more popcorn, and begrudgingly went after Root tried to pepper her with kisses in front of everyone (seriously how dare she?) she rose in a rush of embarrassment and fury to go to the kitchen.

While cursing Root internally in her head because seriously that stuff was only for them to do in private. Well the kissing anyway, everyone got used to the hand holding, physical touching etc, after the first week. But that’s when she noticed it. 

A dark figure quickly crossing the kitchen window through the drapes, right above the sink she wasn’t sure if she had seen right but as one of the sensors lights flicked on closer to the front of the house she was sure there was someone out there. And no one should have been because everyone should have been watching the game and there is no other place within like 2 miles of there place.

So Shaw didn’t hesitate as she grabbed one of the larger knives from the kitchen and then thought the better of it and grabbed her USP compact from under the sink and silently padded through the dining room. 

Root could see Shaw’s figure and then when she called for her and Shaw didn’t even grunt she waited a while to see if she would come

Shaw on the other hand was so engrossed in finally getting in some combat action she didn’t even hear Root calling for her. And though she had asked John to spar with her, he didn’t dare in fear of hurting her so she was itching for something other than a dummy to hit.

She stealthily peeked through the window in the dining room maneuvering around the table and chairs. She saw a retreating figure moving closer towards the front door. She quickly took of and silently creaked the door and Leon in fear took off running back in the direction off the dining room window outside, but not before Shaw caught up to him.

She grabbed his shoulder and swung him around and out of fear he swung and caught Shaw in the jaw. And how fortunate that the sensor lights decided to trip out so they were plunged into almost darkness, besides the dimness of the lights inside the house leaving outside in a dim glow.

Shaw stumbled back dropping her gun but quickly regained her composure as she lunged at him and brought a knee to his groin. He made a feeble attempt to hit her back, none of the two of them knowing exactly who they were hitting but they didn’t care. 

She ducked his swing and brought up a fist of her own connecting to his gut and when he hunched over another to his face, and an elbow to his back. He fell with a grunt but still attempted to get up. 

He used his hands and swiped at her feet making her lose balance and quickly scrambled up to run again but she was quicker. Shaw got up and grabbed him by the back of his coat and forcefully swung him around so he went crashing through the window of the dining room.

Everyone quickly got to their feet and all who had guns drew. Root felt her heart stopped as she shouted for Shaw and was the first one to run to the commotion. She flicked on the lights in the dining room and had both guns drawn. 

What she saw, broken window, groaning man face down on the floor and no sight of Shaw. Just as she was about to step on Leon, Shaw through half of her body through the window to grab Leon by the back of his coat in one hand and had her gun again in the other. 

“Leon?” both Root and John asked curiously as they looked at his now bloodied and bruised face

Root looked to Shaw for an explanation but her face looked just as confused as everyone felt. Only then did realization dawn on Shaw as she roughly shoved him away to regain her proper stance on the ground.

She let out a huff as she clicked the safety back on her gun and threw it carelessly through the window. Root just stood there still trying to wrap her head around things as Frankie and Harper started to snicker in the back.

John and Fusco moved to help Leon up but he could barely move so they let him sit

“Are you alright Mr.Tao?” asked Harold limping towards him

“Alright?!” he sneered “this psycho bitch almost killed me!” he shouted gesturing to Shaw still right outside the window

And at the speed of light before Root could stop her, Shaw flung her upper body through the window sill and grabbed Leon by his hair, roughly connecting his head to the window frame knocking him out cold. 

“Sameen!” Root chastised, Shaw looked at her with venomous eyes but didn’t do anything else. Root took a breath to try and calm down “You’re bleeding” she pointed out gesturing to both of Shaw’s forearms where glass from the window was embedded in her skin.

She shrugged indifferently, it must have gotten there when she leaned through the frame. Root stepped towards her “let me see” she said only for Shaw to retract herself further outside. Just then the sensor light started to trip back in, flashing in and out. Shaw went back inside through the front door picked up her gun stepping over Leon’s unconscious form, leaning out the window and aimed it straight at the sensor. With one good bullet the light bulb it shattered and shards of glass flew everywhere, plunging the front of the house into darkness once more.

Shaw looked at Leon who was now getting flung over the shoulder by John and gave him a huff, brushing by everyone else. Root took a calming breath and stared at the broken window, she would have to call a contractor but for the time being she made do with a thick comforter she retrieved from the guest room. 

John, Fusco and Frankie helped Root to nail the corners of the comforter to the four corners of the frame while Harper went back to the car to stay with the unconscious man. Harold contributed what little he could by sweeping as much glass off the floor as he could and left the finer pieces in a neat pile that Root would take care of in the morning. 

When they finished up the said their respective goodbyes but as everyone left John and Harold stayed behind a minute longer. Root could tell something was off about them. They way Harold seemed pained and John seemed hesitant.

“You too look like you’re constipated” she joked trying to lighten the air. When that didn’t work she sighed and looked to Harold “What is Harry?” she asked slightly annoyed but trying to sound pleasant.

Harold knew he was threading on thin ice, not only was Root was his friend and so was Shaw but he knew they meant to each other. He took a tentative step forward and looked at Root softly “Mr.Reese and I were talking..., and we think that it would be a good idea for Ms.Shaw to get some help” he all but whispered. 

Root took a step back from him, her face going from neutral, to realization, to hurt, to pissed. She let out a shaky breath “Sameen doesn’t need any help, she’s fine.” Her voice tinged with anger but not too loud that the said woman could hear her.

“You don’t really believe that now do you Ms.Groves?” Harold inquired “Ms.Shaw has made little progress since her return, she does need help” 

Root scoffed “The only thing she needs Harold is a good support system. You know for her to feel that we actually in her believe and that she can get better. Maybe that’s why she hasn’t made it very far. Anyone within 10 miles can tell both of you” pointing accusing fingers at John and Harold, words coming out in a rush and voice getting more heated “doesn’t think she can, or her chances are very slim. It’s like a negative aura radiating off the two of you, dragging the rest of us down. John, not so bad, he at least tries to make an effort and involve her in things. Harold, you just stare at her, keeping a distance and talk about the weather” she finishes with a huff.

“You can’t be serious?” he asks disbelievingly  
“What is there to talk about Ms.Groves? She doesn’t even speak!” Harold shouts, his shoulders tense. “You treat her as some sort of an infant, caring for her as you do.”

Root clamps her mouth shut, gritting her teeth feeling anger coursing through her veins. 

Harold continues “Tell me Ms.Groves, how many temper tantrums of sorts, has Sameen had in this past week alone? Every week there is a new broken dish, or various computer parts in the trash or Bear bringing them from unknown hidden places. Oh and in case you were unaware, the mirror in your guest restroom is broken”

Root’s eyes shift to look in the direction of the said restroom confirming his suspicions that she didn’t know.

She looks away, eyes watering and chest taut “Leave” her voice heavy and thick pain and hurt. Honestly she was just tired.

Harold suddenly feels a tinge of guilt within him, he had no intention of upsetting his friend in the precipice of helping the other.

“Ms.Groves” he starts taking a step towards and she recoils “Root” he whispers this time taking another step placing his hand on her shoulder. She turns slightly to look at him.

“I do apologize, but I only want what’s best for Sameen and her healing.” a softness in his voice.

“And what I don’t?” her words laced with venom. 

“No, no of course not” he is quick to reassure her “I just mean I think she can not properly heal without the help of others. Specifically professional others” he says hesitantly.

Her chest tightens and as much as she will the tears to stay, she can’t help as they stream down her face. 

Harold turns to John, looking at the taller man for some assistance. She steps forward and gives Root a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as Harold solemnly takes her hand within his, palm to palm. 

After about a minute her tears stop and her breath is no longer ragged. She looks up and gives them both grateful smiles. She leans in a brushes her lips against Harold’s cheek as she does the same to John.

Harold shifts and lets go of her hand “Right well, I guess we better be leaving. Ms.Groves please consider our thoughts, it’ll help you as well” Root nods to him. “Oh and shall I leave Bear as well?” he asks on second thought.

Root snorts looking at the dog now by their feet at hear his name called “Please it seems to be the only thing that can calm her down” 

Harold nods “Very well, Ms. Groves” and with that he moves out the door. “I’ll be waiting in the car Mr.Reese he calls over his shoulder. 

John stoic expression softens as he grasped Root by the shoulders and pecks the top of her head, the action seeing to have surprised them both. He quickly pulls back and clears his throat but looks at her with meaningful eyes as he says “You know if you ever needed anything you could call right” almost a whisper. He has a brief recollection of saying those same words to Carter once and he doesn’t regret it in either circumstance. 

“Of course, big lug” Root chimes as best as she can earning a smirk from John

“Night Root” his gruff voice returning as he too exits

“Night” she calls back. She closes the door and walks with Bear into their main bedroom.

She can already see Shaw laying down with her eyes close. Bear whines and jumps up on the bed cuddling into Shaw’s side. Root sighs and goes into the bathroom. She can see the mess of Shaw cleaning her own wounds and cleans up as best as possible.

Afterwards she makes her way back out and moves to Sameen’s end of the bed turning off her bedside lamp and pressing a gentle kiss to head. She leaves then after one glance back, closing the door quietly and cutting off the lights all throughout the house.

She makes her way into the guest room and plops down on the bed. She doesn’t exactly know why she’s in here. Maybe to give Shaw some space? Maybe space for herself. But as the night draws on and she lays there staring at a blank ceiling, she can’t stop the conversation with Harold from obscuring her thoughts. Maybe Shaw isn’t okay and she knows that and maybe she’s not okay either and maybe they won’t be okay.

But as the stars continue to float across the sky and the bedroom door creaks open to a conflicted Shaw standing there. All it takes is for Root to open her arms waiting for her to crawl in and Shaw is in that same destination not a second later. Root can feel how this night Shaw holds onto her tighter and buries her face in deeper into the crook of her neck. And as she hears a slight rattle she also notices that Bear has joined the party and is pressed up against her arm around Shaw’s back. She gives a few strokes and he’s gone again.

She tilts her head down to kiss Shaw’s skin, anywhere her mouth can reach. And her last thought before she falls asleep is even if they aren’t okay now, to get them where they need to go and end up together, there is no price she wouldn’t pay.


	8. Female Dragon, Fire Conversation Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so this chapter developed wayyy too long so I have to split it into two parts. I will post part two either Monday or Tuesday, but def no later than tues. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this story and be prepared because next chapter shit's about to get real! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> And yes I upped the rating but that is mostly for next chapter. Anyways Enjoy

It’s been a few weeks since Shaw’s last incident, just over two months since she’s been back, and to her credit she’s been pretty good. No broken dishes or anyone’s bones, so okay, maybe a couple SD Cards but she really had to for the sake of humanity.

Though she’d be lying if she said the last time she nearly killed Leon, didn’t make her a little rattled, with waking up and Root nowhere in sight. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t get up at the speed of light and walked briskly, but stealthily, throughout the house looking for Root. And she’d also be lying if she said if a wave of relief did not wash over her body just seeing Root laying in the bed and practically inviting her in. 

But since that night she was going to try to behave, but see there was just one eensy weensy problem with that goal, to put it simply, The Machine. Shaw was pretty sure that if the thing hadn’t actually tried and helped her out in her time with Samaritan that she would have blew it up already.

At almost every available moment it had Root working on some code, program or file for a mission. And it’s not like this wasn’t connected to the first mission Root went on, oh no, as a matter of fact it was the exact same matter to which The Machine would not enlighten anyone. Had Root working ungodly hours in the morning on her laptop, and running more errands throughout the day, to which Shaw was practically begged by Root to accompany on. 

So suffice to say that when her frustration started building back up it was completely understandable right? Root barely had time for her anymore. And one thing Shaw hated was being ignored or not getting attention, but she only wanted it from one person but that person was split between home life and working for God. Even when Shaw would literally put herself between Root and a laptop on the couch. Taking the computer from Root, slipping between her legs and leaning back into her. 

Root thought it was the cutest thing, but refused to stop her work. So she simply brought the computer to rest on Shaw’s lap and resumed her rapid typing. Shaw literally glared at her which she ignored as well. 

Other times Shaw would just find Root passed out on the computer or just about to and pick her up and throw her on the bed against her feeble protests. Which is what she did last night and Root promised to still be in bed in the morning.

So when Shaw opened her eyes and felt the empty space around her, she was about to groan but rolled over to see Root staring at her with twinkly eyes and proceeds to glare at her.

“Don’t look at me like that” Root chides as she’s reaching at the other end of the bed for Shaw “You’re the one who rolled all the way over there”. 

Shaw now notices that she is indeed at the other end of the bed and when Root finally gets an arm around her to tug her back she resists. Root feigns hurt as she retracts her hand and bring it to her chest.

Her eyes turn mischievous and she smirks, making to get out of bed “Fine I guess I’ll just go make breakfast then” she did not get to leave as Shaw lunged at her wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to try and keep them balanced. Root lands on top of her ineffectively taking the wind from both of them but still manages to giggle. 

She turns around so she is face to face with Shaw who is staring at her with narrowed eyes but leans up for a kiss. Root pulls away with a smile playing on her lips, she tries again and Root does the same thing. Shaw gives up, letting out an audible groan and is about to push Root off when Root presses a kiss to her cheek. And then her jaw, to the soft spot behind her ear before finally connecting their lips fully.

Shaw wastes no time exploring the other woman’s mouth with her tongue and nipping at her bottom lip while moving her hands beneath her tank top to massage her breasts and slot a thigh between Root’s. Someone groans and Root pulls away and Shaw attaches her lips to her neck. 

Root is starting to lose herself in the moment but remembers that they have actual plans to get to today. She chuckles when Shaw chases her neck with her lips and reattaches them in the same spot sucking and nipping. “Sweetie” she coos “I’m not for breakfast” removing Shaw’s face from her neck and kissing her lips. After struggling to disentangle herself from Shaw’s reluctant grip she rolls out of bed and pads into the kitchen “C’mon slow poke” she teases.

Shaw growls and throws a pillow after Root that ends up missing and knocking over a lamp. “I heard that!” Root shouts moving to start breakfast. She has to take a deep breath to calm down as a worrying thought crosses her mind. With all the frustrations Shaw already has she was now going to have to add sexual frustration to the list. She sighed and decided they would have to talk about that later and instead thought through all what she had to do today. 

Just as she was finishing up Shaw embraces her from behind kissing her shoulder and running her fingers over the hickey she gave Root on her neck. Root looks at her questioningly and at the smug grin on Shaw’s face she asks “You gave me a hickey didn’t you?”. Shaw’s only response is kissing the said spot and snatching her french toast and bacon from her, with another grin.

Root smiled herself joining Shaw at the counter “Hurry up and eat, sweetie” she said. Shaw gave her a questioning look. “Remember you’re going to that big empty field Harold recently bought as a shooting range for you kids” she says. Shaw’s eyes lights up in the moment and Root’s pretty sure she’s never seen her eat that fast in her life.

 

The drive is relatively long but Shaw is entertained by the new PS Vita Root bought her, she was going to drive but she promised Root she could drive today since she drove every time the last two weeks.

They arrived to see John, Harold, Fusco, Dani, Frankie, and Harper present. Them along with Daizo, Jason and Daniel made up the new Team Machine along with the occasional help of Zoe Morgan and Leon Tao. But only those at the field were regulars, though they still didn’t know about The Machine they trusted John and Harold enough when they said they had a very reliable source that was very resourceful and rarely to never wrong. They seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Hey guys” Root greets them with Shaw in tow and she nods as well

“Hey Root” both Frankie and Harper chirped striding up to her each taking one of her arms but eyes trained on Shaw. Those two lived for it, pissing Shaw off for their own entertainment, always flirting with Root but not going too far. Root laughs as she retracts herself from the girls when Shaw starts to approach them like prey and predator, and they take off running with a grin on their faces.

Shaw walked up to Root her face screwed up in disgust and took her own jacket sleeves to rub down Root’s where the girls were touching. Like a five year old with cooties. She then proceeded to take off Root’s scarf to put her hickey proudly on display and grinned as Root tried to fight her back for it. Root gave up and mumbled a “whatever” trying to pull the edges of her coat higher. 

“Ms. Shaw, Ms.Groves” Harold strides up to them “glad you could make it” and Shaw could see the sincerity in his words but was soon distracted as Bear came trotting to her. She bent down to ruffle behind his ears looking up as Fusco, John and Dani approached and nodded to them in greeting. 

“Right well we gonna get started or what?” Fusco asked gruffly 

“Patience Lionel” John replied coolly looking to Shaw and Dani who had smirks on their faces

“Alright, so why the hell are we still standing here?” Dani asks as they all move towards the open field.

After a beat Shaw stops to turn back to Root. “It’s okay sweetie, you guys have fun. I’m going to stay with Harry for a bit” Root stated and after a beat nodded a left with the rest. 

“So have you thought anymore about what I’ve said regarding Ms.Shaw” Harold prompts and Root immediately knows what he’s talking about

“Yes actually, I’ve spoken to, well I wouldn’t necessarily say friend, but someone I used to know a long time ago. She is precisely specialized in the field of post torture and has had first hand experience though I haven’t seen her in years” Root says as she and Finch took to strolling a bit along the edge of the field.

Harold actually seems to perk up a bit at the news “That’s delightful Ms.Groves and just when do you guys get started?”

“Well I haven’t exactly told Sameen yet”

“Oh dear, about your friend?”

“About even considering letting her see someone. I haven’t brought it up as yet”

Harold wavers to choose his next words thoughtfully and Root sees his struggle “Just say it Harry, I’m not going to bite your head off like last time” she says 

“Root” and she stops at her chosen name. Harold rarely calls her that unless it’s always of great significance.  
“You know I do not intend to offend you, but if Ms. Shaw is going to get help it would be best if she got it sooner rather than later. We have all witnessed her behavior and short temperedness and I would hate to see her really hurt someone worse than she did Leon”

“Okay but that’s not fair she thought he was an intruder, John would have done the same thing” she says voice low, keeping her promise to remain calm.

“And I do not disagree. They have a similar set of skills and training both being former government operatives. However my point still stands she could really injure someone with her lack of impulse control,” he pauses a moment before he continues “..and it would be nothing less than devastating if that someone was you.” he states cautiously 

“Sameen would never hurt me” she snaps, voice low but threatening to not let the others overhear their conversation, though that would be almost impossible with the amount of guns going off. 

“I’m not saying that she will, but who’s to say that she won’t?” Harold continues grilling her

“Never intentionally!” Root growls

“And that is precisely my point Ms.Groves, Sameen has proven that she is unable of controlling such impulses and then she likes to go back to acting as if everything is normal and it is not. And you’re allowing it!” 

“What else would you have me do Harold?! Completely ignore her and show her that I don’t care? Deny her affection because she’s having a hard time? Hell if it were me I would want to pretend everything is normal too after all the shit she went through!” Root snarls voice just an octave from yelling.

Harold takes a deep breath before whispering “Sameen is broken... And so are you” he says for a lack of better words looking sheepishly into Root’s eyes as hers start to water.

She too takes a calming breath before answering “I know” her voice wavering “And I’m trying not to be at least for her sake, but it’s really hard when both her and The Machine are recovering” her voice cracks slightly.

“And I applaud you for all that you have done, but now you can not do anymore. We are working on The Machine and it’s come a very long way. As for Sameen you can try to help all you want but she will get nowhere if she is not willing to do that for herself.” he states squeezing Root’s shoulder

“She is though, trying I mean” she sniffles as she wipes the couple of tears that managed to escape her eyes

“Good, now we just need to make sure that she has all resources possible for a good recovery. And it’s going to be a long road ahead, so why not get started now?” he asks

Root smiles at the thought that a few years ago she had no problem kidnapping and almost killing this man as compared to now that no one can touch a hair on his head with them catching the bullet.  
“Okay Harry, I’ll talk to her” 

He smiles at the nick name, knowing that its Root’s favorite thing to call him “That’s very enlightening Ms.Groves, now if you’ll please...” he starts pulling a handkerchief from his inner coat pocket to hand to her “...wipe your tears. I do not want to be on the receiving end of that bullet Ms.Shaw is about to launch into a soda can”

She chuckles knowing how almost true that statement is, she takes another breath and keeps his cloth, he simply smiles at her.

They are making their way to the inner part of the field to the rest of the team when she hears a static in her ear. And Shaw turns around to see that she has her head slightly tilted to the side as she’s approaching them. Okay so now see this is what got Shaw pissed off, it was supposed to be Root’s day off, that meant little to no Machine and at the apologetic look Root shot her way she knew she had to leave. 

“Hey sweetie” Root says as Shaw meets her halfway still holding her rifle “I have to run an errand and before you ask no I don’t know where, only when and that is now, but should only take me about an hour” she says. Shaw just rolls her eyes but nods anyways letting Root give her a kiss. “See you in a bit” and with that turns to head to the SUV.

She turns back and sees the team all with their backs to her but each holding a rifle except for Finch, he’s holding Bear’s leash, but either way she decides she likes the sight and quickly snaps a shot on her phone setting it as her new wallpaper. Her screen saver is currently her kissing a very tired, very much grumpy Shaw that is still half asleep. It makes her heart swell every time she sees the picture.

However she quickly hops in the car and takes off the address The Machine conveys in her ear. The drive does take a while but soon enough she finds herself pulling into the parking garage of a hotel. 

“Mm fancy. So who am I looking for in here, a rich billionaire or a janitor?” she asks the machine 

//Room 307// is all The Machine replies 

Root takes it for now and heads into the hotel and up the stairs fairly unnoticed as she reaches the door it then crosses her mind “And how exactly am I going to get in-” just then the door on the lock turns green granting access.

“Thank you” she chirps about to step in when the machine stops her 

//Precautionary weapons advised//

“Ooh fun. How many?” she asks as she takes both a taser and a gun out in each hand 

//Two at entrance. Two in living area//

And sure enough as Root opens the door and sees two men in suits, she swaps her gun for another taser, sneaking up behind them and hitting them square in the neck. Their body convulses as they drop to the ground grunting incoherently. 

She quickly replaces her tasers with both her guns as she rounds the corners and kneecaps the other two men. “Sorry boys” she says not an ounce of sincerity in her words as she steps over their groaning forms and pass the living area in to bedroom. 

//Closet// The Machine tells her

And she makes her way into the walk in closet “What am I supposed to be looking for exactly?” she asks and at first the machine says nothing as Root searches draws and boxes

But as the situation becomes more time sensitive The Machine speaks again //The wall//

Root quickly gets up and runs her fingers along the wall until she feels what is supposedly a crack. She pushes and pulls until finally a section of the wall swings open on hinges. ‘Well that’s definitely weird’ she thought. What was even weirder was the safe hidden inside.

This time The Machine readily gave her the code and inside held a single manila envelope and quickly grabs it as The Machine warns her about more approaching goons on the way. 

As she’s exiting the machine connects an incoming call from Reese “Hey John”

“Yeah Root, Shaw’s ready to bail where are you?”

“I’m still on my errand but should be leaving shortly” she says while trying to tuck the envelope in her coat and retrieve her guns

“Alright well we’ll head to your house”

“Sure thin-” after a beat she corrects him “Wait actually John, why don’t you guys come to the hotel. The Machine is sorting you guys out as we speak” trying to listen to The Machine and John both at once, while stepping over groaning bodies.

“Hotel?” he asks confused

“Yeah. You know a lil vacay, she says you guys deserve it. And she will direct all future numbers to the authorities for the next two days. What do you say?”

“Doesn’t sound too bad to be honest. Alright I’ll let the team know. But um, which hotel exactly?”

“She’ll send you the details, gotta run” and she ends the call leaving a slightly confused but appreciative John on the other end of the line.

She quickly opens the door and peers through, seeing the coast clear she steps out making a beeline for the stairs. Just as the door closes she can hear faint noises and cursing approaching the door she was just at.

She makes her way to the front desk and asks for the room that The Machine just reserved under an alliance

“I’m sorry Ms. Ginsburg, but there is no room booked here for you” the clerk apologizes

“Are you sure? I’m almost certain I booked it” Root’s voice sweet as honey and bats her eyes 

The younger female clerk visibly blushes but checks again. She seems taken aback “Actually you’re right here, sorry I must have missed it a minute ago” she replies softly handing Root her key card.

“Oh no worries. Thank you for all your help” Root sing songs and brushes her fingers over the other girl’s, turning on her heal to head to her room. Once inside she lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.  
Some time later the whole gang arrives at the hotel following the instructions from the machine getting all their rooms.

“So do you know where Root is?” John asks as they make their way to their respective rooms to which Shaw gives him a mildly agitated glare.

“What? She could have sent you a text” he defends himself as he knows Shaw is calling him a dumbass without actually saying anything

“Yeah Shaw, where’s hot lady pants? Totally would mind her being in mines” Harper teases as Shaw nostrils flairs and immediately texts Root ‘Where are you? I’m going to kill them’

‘Be there in a minute sweetie, please don’t kill them until after’

‘After what exactly? And why are we here?’

‘The Machine thought you guys could use a break’

At the sight of you guys that definitely doesn’t include Root. Shaw frowns and texts back ‘You’re still working a number aren’t you?’

‘Unfortunately yes, She says there might still be valuable information that I need to get from him but it’s on a special chip embedded in his watch. Which he wears all the time’ Shaw grits her teeth at the fact that Root is going to have to be all over some guy to get this stupid shit. 

“Hey Shaw, where’s my girlfriend?” Frankie asks standing next to Harper. 

She spins around but before she can even take a step John is holding out his arm in front of her “You can’t kill her Shaw” Shaw then turns her eyes on Harper. 

John sighs “You can’t kill her either”. She looks at him as if she’s been betrayed and huffs looking at Harold who has taken to standing in front of the girls as well as Fusco. 

Normally the amount of people wouldn’t be a problem for her but she really didn’t want to hurt Finch. Instead she snarls and texts Root back ‘Just hurry up and get here’ 

“I’m right here sweetie” Root coos hugging Shaw from behind and at the sight in front of her she turns Shaw around to face her “Sam” she chastises with a smile on her face and Shaw put on her innocent front softening her features as much as possible “Hm?”

“Did you try to hurt Frankie and Harper again?” she asks all too knowingly Shaw shakes her head widening her eyes minutely to appear even more innocent 

“Really so they didn’t say refer to me as their girl or happen to mention being in my pants did they?” biting her lower lip to keep from laughing as a scowl develops on Shaw’s.

Shaw growls and stalks off and Root turns back to the rest of the team and smiles “Well Mr. Rey will be by the poolside later tonight for some drinks and some fun. So why don’t we all meet up there later?” she asks 

“Sounds good to me” Harper agrees

“Anything with liquor and drama sounds good to you Harper” Frankie retorts

“True, but it does to everyone”

“I could use a couple drinks” Fusco cuts in 

“Agreed, so we’ll all meet up later” says John

“Oh dear” Finch sighs at Root’s retreating form 

“Relax Finch. We’re on vacation remember” John assures him with a small smile as they all make off on their own.


	9. Female Dragon, Fire Conversation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's part two as promised!  
> And omg guys I know you're dying for Shaw to speak, I am too, but it's harder than I anticipated. I want the story to flow nicely and not seemed rushed but after this chapter please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And another important note SMUT IS FINALLY HERE! That's why the rating went up, if that's not your thing no worries, and for those who do read it, this is only my second time writing smut so please forgive me. Drop a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Anyways thanks guys, enjoy!

It’s about 11pm and the whole gang is at a table at the poolside. There are drinks and food platters going around with lively music booming from several speakers and already plenty of wasted people.

Root tappers off to go to the bar to officially meet the number while telling the rest of the team to have fun, leaving a testy cute Shaw with a parting kiss.

Shaw pushes away her beer in favor of grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a few easy gulps from it. No one dares to say anything.

After a while Frankie suggests that they all dance. In the end Harper ends up dragging Fusco and Frankie takes John, with Harold and Shaw left at the table. She pulls out her phone to get Harold’s help with a game level she can’t beat. He’s doing most of the playing while she keeps a sharp eye on the number and Root.

She feels the anger boiling beneath her skin seeing Root has already established herself with Mr. Rey, flirting and touching and smiling and - _Crack!_

Shards of glass sputter around the table, digging deep into Shaw’s palm as well as the rum punch she was sipping.

“Ms.Shaw!” Harold jumps up and reaches over to make sure she is alright but she seems to be in another dimension as she doesn’t even hear the shorter man calling her name. The only thing she can see through her blood livid eyes are that Mr. Rey’s hands has traveled to squeeze Root’s ass and the blonde bartender brushing strands of hair from her face.

She gets up swiftly, her chair falling back as she starts to march over to that asshole only find herself being lifted off her feet, _quite literally_. It takes her a second but as she comes to the realization John is throwing her over his shoulder in one fluid momentum and marching back to their current table. Once he puts her back on her feet she scrambles away from him shoving and snarling at him

“Calm down, Shaw, you know Root’s only doing it for the mission” he says in an attempt to calm her and he’s quite confused when it does the opposite.

 _‘For the mission?’_ her thoughts going haywire _‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’_ She stares at him as if he just killed her mother in front of her. She grits her teeth and takes off one of her shoes and aims it right at this guys head. It misses by an inch and catches him in the back.

The guy so drunkenly out of it, turns around with his drink looking at no one in particular shouting “Hooorahh!!” as Root frowns looking at the familiar side of shoe. She picks it up and looks back their table just to see basically Shaw surrounded by the fortress of Team Machine.

Her thoughts quickly add everything together and she eyes Shaw warningly to not make another move. Shaw sees this and takes a step back from trying to push pass literally all of her team. She pissed the fuck off, sure, but she doesn’t really want to compromise Root’s cover. Well actually she does cause she wants to get the hell out of here, but she doesn’t want Root to get hurt.

John takes to disinfecting her hand with some whiskey and wrapping it in a table cloth after Shaw practically ripped the shards of glass from her hand. Not that they were that deep.

Root sees her relax, barely, but she knows Shaw won’t last for long. She turns back to Mr. Rey feigning disappointment “Sorry Mr. Rey, it seems that it’s time for me to go” she announces.

“Oh no, surely you can stay for one more drink” he begs, breath stink of bourbon and his words slightly slurred and takes one of Root’s hands in his own.

Root takes the opportunity to turn the face of his watch which then easily slides off and she snags the SD Card from within the circular space “I’m sorry but I really can’t” making a show of pouting as she slips the face of the watch back into place.

“That’s a real shame. I was thinking me, you and Bianca here, could have had a really good time tonight” he drawls out, resting his other hand on the hip of the bartender.

“As fun as that sounds” she starts wrinkling her nose in the process “sadly I have other places to be” “Awe alright, next time then” he says as he kisses her cheek and Bianca does the same.

 _‘At least he’s not a complete asshole’_ thought Root as she turns on her heel and makes her way through the sweat, adrenaline filled crowd, tucking the SD card into her phone case.

Shaw stands there stiff as a statue watching Root and Mr. Rey and the bartender interact again and feels her ears redden when they kiss her.

“Woah, easy there tiger, look like you’re about to blow” Harper says holding onto Reese trying to maintain her balance.

Shaw doesn’t pay her any mind in the slightest, the only thing she is focused on right now is Root making her way to them with Shaw’s other shoe. Shaw snatches it from her and grabs her wrist dragging Root from the scene, she doesn’t even get to greet the others or asked what happened to her hand.

Shaw makes a beeline for the hotel lobby and uses continues to drag Root up the stairs deciding that the elevator would be too slow. She lets go of Root’s hand in order to shove the key card in the door yanking it open.

“Sam-”, but Root doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Shaw clutches the back of her neck and connects their lips forcefully, a gasp escaping Root. Shaw seizes the opportunity to right away protrude her tongue between the other woman’s lips, licking the roof of her mouth, across her teeth and entwining their tongues.

Shaw sucks the flavor of her cocktail off her tongue vigorously, one hand still harshly tangled in her hair as the other one yanks up the seams of her dress just above her hips to expose her underwear.

Shaw soon realizes that this one shoe thing isn’t going to work and kicks off her remaining heel, and Root’s. She hoists Root up by her thighs, ignoring the burning in her hand, slamming her into the wall, nails digging into tender flesh.

A silent ‘oomph’ escapes Root when her back connects to the wall and she wants to tell Shaw to stop but she really doesn’t want her to. Not the way their tongues and teeth clack together making her nerves stand on end, the way Shaw seems to be supporting both their weight effortlessly and her breath short and ragged.

Shaw bites at her bottom lip hard until she can taste the tangy metallic flavor of blood making Root groan and wrapping her legs around Shaw’s muscular form.

“Sam” Root tries again her voice hoarse and drenched in lust, when Shaw pulls away to hungrily attack her neck. “Sam, it’s okay” she whispers breathless, her hands finding purpose in Shaw’s loose locks, scraping the shorter woman’s scalp with blunt nails causing her to bite brutally at her pulse point.

Sameen wastes no more time, covering Root’s mouth with hers. Her good hand reaching the waistband of Root’s underwear and sliding over the patterned material teasing her wet and aching center. They both groan at just how wet and clearly aroused Root is already.

Shaw pulls back from her lips to nip at her jaw as she takes to running rapid circles over Root’s still covered clit. She moans and tries to grind against Shaw’s hand for more friction.

Shaw finally pushes the offensive material aside in order to run her fingers through Root’s soaked and achingly hot folds. Massaging her labia and clit, teasing her entrance. Shaw pulls her fingers away momentarily while biting Root’s collarbone to be safe, but as Root growls at burning sensation between her legs and the loss of friction, she cants her hips up seeking Shaw’s fingers again, and that’s all the permission Shaw needs.

She quickly enters Root’s scorching center with two fingers, feeling her muscles clamp down trying to get used to the new sensation. She gives her a few moments to adjust before setting a punishing pace, thumping in and out of Root while biting at her flesh.

Root feels like her whole body is on fire especially all where Shaw’s lips touch, like she’s being set ablaze by Shaw’s ministrations. She can feel the churning sensation in her lower stomach, begging to be released, so she grinds harder on Shaw’s fingers. Wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her lips to her hairline.

Shaw picks up her pace, thrusting harder and faster, brushing the heel of her palm against Root’s clit. She bends her head down to attack the top of Root’s breasts, sucking and biting, eliciting more moans and breathy gasps from the taller woman.

At this Shaw keeps up her relenting pace as she brings Root closer to her orgasm, repeatedly hitting her g spot and firm precise thrusts and a consistent stimulation to her clit. Root can feel herself getting so close clutching Shaw tighter and riding her fingers harder.

With one final hard and well aimed thrust, graze of the palm and a brutal bite to her pulse point with sharp nails digging into the meat of her ass, Root comes with a cry. Hanging onto Shaw for dear life, she rides through her orgasm feeling her walls flutter around Shaw’s digits, and breath completely taken from her body.

Shaw growls at the feeling of Root coming on her fingers and reattaches her lips to another part of Root’s neck, sucking and biting until blood beads the skin beneath.

Root swears that was the most intense orgasm of her life, and she’s struggling to reclaim her breath and her limbs feel like jelly, collapsing all her weight on Shaw. Shaw gives her a minute to recover before gingerly pulling out and sucking her fingers in her mouth, still supporting Root up against the wall.

She wraps an arm around Root’s waist as the taller woman drops her head into the curve of her shoulder and grabs onto Root’s ass with both hands making her way to their bed. She sets Root down atop the covers before crawling up her body and bites and tugs at her bottom lip.

She rolls Root on her side to undo the zipper of her dress, and quickly discards her of all her clothing. Root groans as her undies are peeled away from her sensitive womanhood but doesn’t protest in anyway.

Shaw dips her head once more to continue the trails of marks and bruises from Root’s neck to her breasts.

Root brings a hand to Shaw’s hair and she growls snatching the hacker’s hand away and pinning both to the bed. It doesn’t bypass Root how she does this with an air of both dominance and possession. The way she’s marking her body with her mouth, teeth like canines and scorching nails down her stomach.

And that is exactly what Shaw is doing, letting everyone know that Root is hers and only _hers_. She continues her marking down Root’s lean form and skips her center to trail marks across the inside of her thighs. Pulling in a mouth full of flesh, piercing skin with fangs and the soothing with saliva, before finally reaching her intended destination.

She lets go of Root’s hands in favor of trailing hers up and down soft thighs and then slings one of her legs over her shoulder.

Shaw leans in and gives Root one long broad stroke with her tongue, and moans marveling in her wet heat and the creamy remnants of her orgasm. Root tastes musky but sweet and she smells so distinctly of lavender and honey, Shaw decides its the best thing she’s ever tasted.

Root hands shoot out to Shaw’s hair and she pulls back not sure if it’s too much for Root, but her concerns quickly dissipates as Root pushes her face further into her front.

Shaw smirks and grabs both of her thighs plunging her tongue into the depths of Root causing the other woman to arch her back of the bed and mumble a silent _“fuckk”._ Root can feel Shaw’s thick and firm tongue stroking inside of her.

Shaw gives up on the one minute of being gentle because she need more and like from yesterday. She pumps her tongue in and out of Root’s slick heat harder, juices smearing her face and listening Root whimper and whine above her.

Long after she replaces her tongue with the same two fingers that she used previously thrusting in Root and captures her clit between warm, wet and supple lips.

She sucks and licks and nibbles, and with one final vice like bite to her clit, the mixture of both pain and pleasure sends Root over the edge for a second time that night. She releases a throaty groan and grinds into Shaw riding her high.

Shaw’s fingers and chin are completely drenched and she runs her tongue through soaked folds once more for cleanup causing Root to gasp and twitch above her. She leans up to capture Root’s lips, letting the woman taste herself on her tongue.

She kisses down Root’s jawline and across her collarbone, rolling off of her and out of bed. Padding to the restroom to go pee and cleanup. On her way back she has a little piece of gauze on her palm. She strips herself but stops short of the bed gathering sleep clothes from their duffle bag and dresses herself. She clambers back onto the bed helping Root into her own jammy shorts and tank top.

Root lays there blissfully pleasured and sated, and knows her body will be sore in the morning but in the best way. Shaw gave her the two best orgasms in her life, but she decides that they didn’t have sex. Shaw only one sidely fucks her brains out, but the orgasms weren’t mutual, so until then, she concludes this doesn’t count as them having sex. Only Root getting orgasms, looks like they won’t really need to have that sex talk after all.

Shaw can already see all the bruises and scratches forming on Root, proud of her own work, she runs her fingers over them. “Something you wanna say sweetie?” Root teases knowingly and Shaw bites her jaw again in retaliation and tugs Root further into her.

After about 10 minutes Shaw gets up out of bed to go to the mini freezer, to discover that there is no ice, for the ice water she wanted. She picks up the ice bucket and gestures to Root that she’s going to get some.

“Wait, I’ll come with you” she adds getting out of bed. Shaw reaches to the hook and retrieves two bath robes handing one to Root. Shaw puts the stopper in the door as they make there way down the hall way, hand in hand, though they don’t get far.

“There she is boss!” they hear a voice shout from behind them and Root turns in time to see a drunk Mr. Rey and one his goons that she tased earlier.

“Hey Bitch!” the body guard shouts pulling a gun and Root pushes Shaw out of the way as she hears a _pang_ , but to her surprise his gun doesn’t go off.

Instead the body falls unconsciously to the ground revealing John standing behind him with his own gun. And out of nowhere Mr. Rey pulls a gun of his own and before John can disarm him, he gets off two shots in Shaw’s direction.

The bullets miss Shaw by a long shot thanks to his unstable form, but in his unsteady collapsing they go off in the direction of Root.

The two bullets lodge themselves beneath her skin, one tearing through her chest and the other to plunged into her abdomen. She looks down at the crimson liquid now pouring through the white robe and Shaw drops the bucket and rushes to catch her.

John quickly pulls out his phone and calls an ambulance while Shaw frantically tries to hold pressure one each wound.

“It’s okay sweetie” Root says trying to keep Shaw calm as she can see the utter rage and worry beneath dark brown eyes. Blood starts to leak from her lips and Shaw takes off her own robe to press to the wounds.

Root starts the feel her chest tighten and the edges of her vision blurs, John’s screaming into a phone becomes white noise as she begins to fade from consciousness.

Shaw hovers over her face eyes quickly scanning her injuries and her face, seeing that Root is quickly losing color. John swoops in to help put more pressure on one wound while Shaw controls the next.

Root doesn’t even register the rest of the teams chaotic arrival because the only thing she remembers before going unconscious and it may just be her brain messing with her, but she was positive it was there. Someone calling her name, almost inaudible, a gravelly and horse voice.

She comes to the realization that it’s Shaw.

It’s a silent, a pleading, a broken _“Root...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit**   
> For those who are also involved in other fandoms and a certain episode that sired on thursday, I see the similarity but it won't go down that way. I'm not going to pull that, but apologies if it still makes you upset.


	10. Heads Will Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the longest chapter so far (I think) lol and I want you to please forgive any mistakes, I haven't been feeling well the past few days sand that is why this chapter is late, sorry. And please ignore mistakes.
> 
> On a more better note last chapter was the best reception I have gotten on any of my fics so far so thankyouu. to everyone who commented and left kudos, they mean so much to me! :) . They definitely make me feel better, but without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Blood, blood and more blood. That’s all that Shaw sees. Not the unconscious goons, John right next to her or the rest of Team Machine to the sides of her. 

The sounds around her have become white noise. She doesn’t hear Harold’s concerns and Fusco’s confusion or the girl’s worries, neither does she hear John calling her name right beside her. 

“Shaw!” John shouts again finally bringing her attention back 

She looks at him ,pure confusion written in her face not understanding why he is looking expectantly at her and frustration starts to tinge in her bones.

“Where is it Shaw?” John asks and he elaborates “Whatever the hell Root came here for?” 

Shaw briefly looks between Root and their still cracked room door trying to rack her brains trying to remember even what the hell the thing was. And it only takes a second for her to remember it’s a SD Card.

“Go get it Shaw” John says “Whatever it is they were willing to kill her for it, its clearly worth something. And she didn’t come all this way just for it to be taken by any possible Feds or cops that are no doubt on their way here as we speak.” he says quickly but calmly.

Shaw looks to Root’s unconscious form once more where she is still trying to ease the bleeding of one wound and John has the other.

Fusco quickly scoops in “Don’t worry Shaw, I got her” he states reassuringly getting to his knees to take over the pressure holding Shaw was previously doing.

Shaw looks to him then to John the to Root and then back at him, clenching her jaw, she nods once and hastily gets up and makes her way to the room.

She barges through the door and takes just a minute to breathe before glancing down at her hands. They’re covered in crimson blood. Root’s blood. And that’s all the motivation she needs to find this thing.

Her blood boils with anger and her head swims with lightness and faint sense of dizziness. The blood on her hands making her woozy and the uncomfortable churning in her stomach, making her feel sick.

‘I used to be a doctor, and even after that I see and handle blood all the time. What the hell is wrong with me?’ she thought trying to push down the approaching wave of nausea threatening to overcome her.  
After all anger is what she does best. She swallows the feeling and marches into the bathroom to quickly wash her hands, getting rid of most of the gore. She dries her hands in the towel, not wanting to destroy the card with wetness. She’s about to leave the bathroom when she thinks the better of it and double back grabbing the hand towel, stuffing a piece into the waistband of her shorts. 

She flies through the room looking for everything Root could have been wearing that night. But that doesn’t make any sense. She was wearing a simple above the knee dress that had no pockets. And even if Root tucked it in her bra then it would be somewhere among the sheets or the floor.

After about 2 minutes Shaw’s patience dwindles down and she grabs the nearest thing in her reach and pelts it at the wall. She leans on the table by the bedroom door and opens her eyes to see Root’s phone right in front of her face. She remembers Root having it on her earlier in the night.

She picks it up carefully and looks at it for a moment before carefully taking off the case, and sure enough a small little SD Card pop out on the table. Shaw feels a moment of relief finding at that it was still intact from their previous activities. 

She stands there for a moment deliberating whether or not she should bring the card or not. In the end she takes it and finds a small bath rag opens the door to outside the room where there is nothing but a pile of greenery. She looks to the closest tree and makes a quick work of stashing it there among the leaves. She figures whatever this thing is, its relevant and therefore Root should decide what to do with it. 

She does grab Root’s phone though and quickly proceeds to make her way back out into the lobby to Root. 

“Did you find it?” asks John as she sees her approaching and she shakes her head. He sighs and looks to Harold but neither of them say anything.

She can feel the impatience starting to make itself more present as she paces back and forth along Root. ‘Where the hell is this fucking ambulance?’ she thinks.

As if God heard her prayers the EMTs quickly round the corner telling everyone to clear out of the way. John and Fusco quickly show their badges to really keep the questions from coming. 

They quickly put Root on a stretcher and strap her in as the cops also makes an arrival. The try to bombard everyone with questions but the only thing on Shaw’s mind is Root. She sees other paramedics moves over to assess the number and his goon, which lay forgotten on the floor before they arrived.

John and Fusco quickly step in as Finch hides around a corner, he is technically supposed to be dead anyway, so is Shaw but right now she could not give a shit about that.

“Go with her Shaw, we’ll meet you there soon” John assures her keeping the cops off her back. She gives him a grateful nod and wastes no more time clambering into the back of the ambulance. But not before she sees him whispers something to two of the paramedics and they nod looking at her.

The drive to the hospital flies by in blur. Just mainly shouting and the paramedics hooking Root up to some IV’s and oxygen, while still holding pressure on her wounds.

Shaw just sits there feeling helpless squeezing Root’s hand tightly. She feels helpless because she knows the paramedics are doing everything they can, and anything further more must be done in the ER. 

But as Root’s heart rate starts to drop, lower, lower and lower still until she suddenly flat lines. Shaw’s heart drops to her feet and her chest is tight. She feels paralyzed as she watches one if the men shock Root once, twice and nothing. 

She growls and grabs the paddles from the paramedic as he looks he’s about to give up, she cranks up the voltage and presses it hard to Root’s chest. She only holds it there as long as necessary, any longer than that and it can also cause fatalities. 

Time seems to go by in slow motion and what feel like hours later a steady pike pops up on the screen. The machine beeps once, twice, thrice and continues much more loudly to show Root’s heartbeat getting stronger. 

Shaw exhales lowly the breathe she was holding feeling like relief mixing in the air around her. Shaw can feels eyes on her and turns back to the paramedics, handing them back the paddles. 

She then points slightly behind him and he looks back to see a scalpel. He looks to his partner and he shrugs indifferently and back to Shaw and with her deadly stare, he quickly hands it to her not asking all the questions he had in mind. 

She takes and reaches over for a pair of gloves, snapping them on and grabbing a tweezers. She grabs the overhead light and sets it above Root properly and gestures to the men to have towels.

She grabs a pair of scissors and snips at Root’s shirt assessing the damage. On shot to the chest and the other to the abdomen. She decides that the chest wound is more likely to be fatal and walks around the Root’s right where that wound is. 

She gives a towel to one paramedic and points to her abdomen. He gets the point and moves to hold pressure there. She gives the other a magnifying glass and he too quickly catches on before moving slowly, cautiously next to her. 

Shaw takes a deep breath before getting to work. The ambulance is flying and the road is sometimes bumpy and she tries her best not to cut unnecessary skin away and hurt Root. The paramedics look on both in awe and in shock as they watch this woman works. She moves quickly, stealthily. Her movements are precise and yes she does glance at the heart monitor every once in a while, but then she’s satisfied to see that who ever this woman is that her heart rate is stable and then she gets back to.

She is almost calm and she is sure as hell determined. And by her efficiency and the way she seems to know what the hell she is doing, she definitely has expert experience, the paramedic concludes. 

She’s now working with the tweezers, and the only sounds she makes are little grunts of frustration when the bullet proves to be a pain to get out. Finally she gets it and dumps it into and jar and wastes no time in stitching up the woman.

She’s knotting the final stitch when they pull into the emergency area of the ER. She quickly tapes a piece of gauze to the wound and rips off her gloves. The paramedic closest to her takes a chance and squeezes her shoulder. She deliberates breaking his hand or not, but seeing as though he just helped her, she decides against it. 

“Your friend will be very grateful” is all he says to Shaw before moving with his coworker to get Root out of the van. 

‘Friend’ Shaw thinks. ‘Root’s just a not a friend she’s a..., well she’s.... Just more than a fucking friend’ she concludes frustrated. She doesn’t really have time to think about it as she’s pacing behind the doctors and nurses that is now pushing Root’s gurney. 

“What’ve we got?” ask the doctor quickly inspecting the wound

“GSW to the chest and abdomen, flat lined in the bus, but her friend here revived her.” The paramedic gesturing to Shaw. “She also took care of the chest wound pretty neatly too” he added as an afterthought.

“You let her do what?!” the doctor practically snarls 

The doctor moves to inspect the wound quickly and is impressed by the suture, at seeing this Shaw smirks cockily

“And who exactly are you?” asks the doctor angrily, but Shaw doesn’t respond, only still smirking at her

“Oh she’s uh..” the paramedic looks to Shaw then back at the doctor and sighs “She’s mute” he says cautiously, avoiding contact with Shaw

She snaps her head to look at him ‘mute?’ she wonders where he gotten that explanation from and then realizes that must have been what John had pulled them aside for earlier. Anyways she pushes it to the back of her mind as they have more pressing matters and she looks to Root and then stares hardly at the doctor.

“Right, well let’s get her to OR2” she says to the nurses before turning to Shaw “I have to make sure you didn’t nearly kill your friend” she antagonizes 

Shaw immediately stands her ground, clenching her fists and taking a threatening step towards the doctor, only for a strong arm to come in front of her in a form of restriction. She’s about to rip this paramedic’s arm off when she realizes it isn’t him. It’s a familiar scent filling her senses. 

“Let it go Shaw, you’ll be no use to Root if you get yourself kicked out of here” John whispers her calmly only for her to hear, but glaring daggers at the doctor.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” John asks the doctor condescendingly, pointing to the gurney now half way down the hall being rushed by nurses. She seems to come out of her moment of fear before she quickly scurries away. 

Both Shaw and John smirk after that. 

“You okay?” he turns to look at Shaw

She huffs but nods her head. She doesn’t question how he got there so fast but he supplies an answer anyway “Lionel and Frankie are at the scene, dealing with the others” and she gives him a grateful nod once more.

The next hour is spent watching the rest of the teams arrival, one by one they slowly trickle in. Some of them talk about what happens at the hotel but Shaw tunes everything out in favor at staring at the operating doors, waiting for Root to come out.

***

Shaw is pacing back and forth when John finally sighs “You’re gonna burn through the tile if you keep that up you know” missing the glare Shaw shoots at him.

She’s still in her tank top and jammy shorts, but without her robe. Goosebumps grace her skin and a shiver threatens to run through her body.

And now that she’s close enough John can see them, he gets up and rounds the corner disappearing form her sight for all but a minute before her reappears. He moves closer to Shaw looking at the rest of the team, they’re all sleeping except for Harold, who has his face buried in some magazine.

He stealthily slips off his overcoat, and slips it over Shaw’s shoulders before resuming his seat once again. He mentally knocks himself for not thinking about it earlier but picks up a magazine to hide his guilt.

Shaw’s a little wide eyed at the gesture but accepts the coat all the same. Her body is still healing form post torture and it turns out a lot of things are different. Like the tendency to get cold. Its a lot easier and quicker now to happen.

He can see Shaw eyeing him from the corner of his eye and he subtly gestures to the coat pockets. She looks a little confused but checks anyways, there she finds plenty of beef jerky that she couldn’t feel at first. She looks back to him but he’s already buried back into his magazine. She smirks and takes a seat next to him offering him one, he takes it silently.

Not a minute later the doctor comes through the door, and Shaw is instantly up and approaching her, John is just a step behind her. 

The doctor looks a little tired and her aggressive strike from earlier is gone as she approaches the mayhem twins “Your friend is stable and we got the second bullet out just fine. She lost a lot of blood but she’ll be okay” the doctor says cautiously, though Sameen seems to think that she’s holding something back. 

When the doctor realizes that Shaw and John are staring at her expectantly she quickly dismisses herself “Right, well I can take you all to her room if you want. She’s still out of it but should wake up in a few hours” she says

Shaw quickly nods her head and looks to John who whistles loudly rousing the rest of the team. Quite a few have hangovers but they all seem to good. The doctor seems quite surprised at the amount of people and she wants to say no but one look at the mayhem twins and she clamps her mouth shut and leads the way to Root.

Shaw doesn’t even now what she feels as she makes her way to Root’s room, all she is knows is, she has to see her. She can’t breathe properly again until she sees Root’s own steady breath. This unpleasant feeling in her gut every time her brain reminds her that Root literally died in that bus. Though only for a minute she came so close to losing her and that makes her angry, obviously, but other things as well that she can’t put her finger on and isn’t about to. Not when the doctor finally stops and opens the room door and she sees Root lying there. 

Sameen is the first one at her side checking over her for injuries. She pulls back the blankets and can see Root’s chest bandage peeking out from beneath her gown. She lifts the said gown discretely and can see another on her abdomen, but that’s about it. Everything else seems to be fine, except for the few IV’s sticking out of her arms. One a blood bag and the other two with clear fluids, probably electrolytes and painkillers.

By the time she turns back around she gives the team a nod and they all seem to breathe a sigh of relief, herself and Finch the loudest. The doctor dismisses herself and the team makes themselves comfortable, slouching to the ground against the wall and putting on the TV but with no volume. 

There two chairs in the room and John brings one to Shaw by Root’s bedside which she accepts and sits almost instantly, he takes the other and gives it to Finch, who gives him a grateful smile. 

The team gets distracted but Shaw just stays there, staring at Root. She takes on of her hands in her own and moves her thumb to feel her pulse. She feels reassured by this action and the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach almost diminishes except for the fact that she thought the doctor was hiding something, but she pushes it down. She takes comfort in seeing Root’s beautiful face again, already regaining back it’s color and the rise and fall of her chest. 

 

***

Root wakes with a groan, and she can’t exactly place where she is but all she knows is that it hurts. Her chest area and her stomach. She opens her eyes slowly trying to decipher her surroundings, but one thing becomes apparent though when her eyes clear up, she surrounded.

The whole of Team Machine is either in chairs or on the floor, out like a light, but one person sticks to her the most and that is her little firecracker.

Sameen has one of Root’s hands trapped in between both of hers and has fallen asleep on them. Root has never felt such warmth, not only was Sam here but the whole team. 

She slips her hand from between Shaw’s in favor of running her fingers through Shaw’s hair. She then moves her hand to caress Shaw’s cheek and she leans into Root’s touch, unbeknownst to her. It warms Root’s heart that just the fact that Shaw finds comfort in her and is so used to her by now and completely trusts her.

And she moves to tug insistently at Shaw’s bottom lip, making the smaller woman groan, it only takes Shaw a second before her thoughts come rushing back to her and her eyes shoot open looking at Root. 

“Hey sweetie” she whispers, voice hoarse and raspy. Shaw then moves to pour her some water quickly but quietly and brings the cup to her lips. She sips lightly before pulling away.

Shaw sets it back down and turns back to see Root looking at her adoringly, just then the doctor walks in and Shaw rolls her tongue over her teeth, annoyed by the intrusion and steps back from Root glaring at the doctor.

The doctor gives Shaw a side long look before turning to Root “And just how are you feeling Ms. King?” she asks sweetly. At the noise it seems to rouse the team who all kind of blinks confusedly and tiredly. At seeing Root they all stand and walk to her bedside seeing what the doctor has to say.  
“You all look like shit” she tells them “well except for Sam, she’s just too cute in John’s oversize coat” Shaw rolls her eyes, of course the first thing Root would do is try and flirt with her.

“You don’t look too hot yourself” John tells her and she snorts turning back to the doctor.

None of Team Machine is really good with expressing how they feel but they know this is Root’s way of saying thank you for being there. 

“Well I disagree with your friends I think you look majorly hot, especially for being shot” flirted the doctor with a wink.

The room fell silent and all turned to look at the doctor, Shaw had to count to 20 to calm down and John’s pretty sure he heard and actual growl. 

“Anyways I would like to talk to you in private, without your friends here” says the now seemingly confident red haired doctor.

“That’s okay whatever you have to say they can hear” Root clarifies 

“Not to intrude but I believe family is the word you’re looking for” Harold interrupts and the team shares a warm smile at his words but all stay silent.

“Okay, well um, when we were doing your surgery, we could not help but notice the extensive bruises that cover you body from the neck down. They almost seem like bite marks” the doctor seems confused.

“Well doc, me and Sam here” gesturing to Shaw “like to have some fun in the sheets” trying but failing a wink at Shaw.

Shaw smirks cockily at the doctors taken back expression. 

“Well I think that’s are cue to leave” Dani chimes in, having rejoined the group since the hotel. She went to her own home after the shooting range but came as soon as possible when she heard what happened.

“Wait but I have a joke to make Root feel better” announces Harper “What’s the difference between a snowman and a snow-woman?” she pauses a moment looking at bewildered faces “Snowballs!” she exclaims.

Root actually snorts and John narrows his eyes not seemingly finding this funny at all.

“Okay but I have a way better one” says Frankie “What happens when you cross a snowman and a vampire?” she pauses for effect “ A frostbite” she says obviously.

Root finds herself smiling again and shakes her head “Get out of here” she tells them affectionately.

“We’ll be back later with some of your stuff” Fusco says gruffly.

She nods and they all barrel out the room with goodbyes just leaving Sam, Root and the doctor.

She runs a quick checkup on Root, making sure she’s okay and leaves her hand on Root’s arm a little too long for Shaw’s liking. Root doesn’t miss it and lies about being tired so the doctor can leave and she does, now only leaving her and Shaw.

Shaw’s angry demeanor from a second ago has now vanished and she’s staring quite hard at the floor and way too far from the bed according to Root. 

“Hi grumpy cat” Root sings sweetly trying to lighten Shaw’s mood. Shaw peers up at her but doesn’t move from her spot even when Root lifts a hand to her. She deliberates for moment before taking her hand and sitting on the edge of the bed, the need for reassurance stronger than the will of her stubbornness. Needing to feel Root’s pulse beating between her wrists and the warmth of her body, that she is in fact alive and not just a stimulation from all those other times. 

“You said my name” Root whispers suddenly, breaking Shaw from her trance. Shaw looks to her for a millisecond before averting her gaze to their now intertwined hands.

She feels Root’s gaze on her and feels like Root is expecting her to say something. 

“It’s okay sweetie, you don’t have to say anything now if you don’t want to. I don’t expect that from you” she says running smoothing circles on Shaw’s hand.

Shaw exhales deeply glad her previous suspicions had been dismissed, and she looks back up to Root. 

“Thanks for saving my life” Root chirps up. “You know I love it when you play doctor” her tone turning suggestively.

Shaw rolls her eyes but there is a small smile tugging at her lips. She’s not so sure how Root know, but then again with The Machine what doesn’t she know. 

Root smiles too and pulls Shaw into a soft sweet kiss, letting their lips linger before she pulls away, missing the warmth immediately. Shaw presses their foreheads together and then moves to drop her head in the curve of the taller woman’s shoulder, supporting herself on her forearms bracketing Root’s body.

The stay there for a while, Root practically petting the smaller woman before she stills. “I...You can’t... Don’t do that again” she hears a throaty whisper and her breath is caught in her lungs at Shaw’s voice.  
Her throat feels tight and her eyes burn as she whispers back “I won’t.” Shaw presses a kiss to her clavicle but doesn’t remove her head from that spot, its hurting her back but she could care less right now. There’s no place she’d rather be.

But as she hears Root’s breath softening and evening out again her mind races with all the events of earlier and her previous anger returns, boiling hotter than before. She carefully extracts herself from Root, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman as she goes to the bathroom. 

Right at the very top shelf of the bathroom’s cabinet she finds what she is looking for, a sharp pair of scissors. That will have to do.

She quietly slips out through the room door and halts at the sight of John in front of her, looking at her disapprovingly. 

“Thought you would do something stupid” he says gesturing to the scissors he saw Shaw slip into his coat she was still wearing.

She doesn’t even flinch, just stands there staring at him.

He sighs “Don’t do something you’ll regret Shaw” he warns her and she nods to him and then proceeds to sidestep him. He follows her blocking her path. “Shaw, think of Root” and instantly her jaw clenches and all she can see is blood.

“Move” she snarls, so low, so dangerous, he’s taken aback. Just enough for her to shove past him and down the corridor.

Because that is exactly what she is doing, thinking of Root and the bastards who nearly killed her. John got them pretty bad, so they’re in about the same shape as Root, putting them in the same ward. 

She clenches the scissors in her hand, hidden deep within her pocket. ‘Someone’s going to pay’ is her last thought before she makes a promise to herself.

Heads will roll before anyone hurts Root again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, Root's not dead. Was never my plan to kill her btw, but this incident does set up the rest of the future arc for this story. Oh also I stole those two jokes from the internet, they're not mine.


	11. Ruh Roh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my name from Lala98 to this new one.  
> As always thanks for all the support, I love hearing from you guys.  
> Lil bit of smut in this one.  
> Enjoy :)

Root eyes snapped open as she quickly moves to get up only to be reminded of the burning sensation of her wounds. She hisses as she pulls some of her stitches but her mind is in laser focus right now. What she thought was a dream was very much reality when she had awoken to hear The Machine in her ear.

//Primary Asset Shaw in danger// it repeated over and over again.

Root quickly but steadily not to tear herself up too much more got up and grabbed onto her IV pole for balance and rolled it through her room door. 

She opened the door to see Reese standing there appearing to be fazed by something but pushed it aside in favor of finding Shaw and to stop the rapid beating of her heart.

“John where’s Sameen?” she asks hastily, him seeing to just notice her presence and then her appearance, the mixture of fear and worry enveloping her features. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks instead deflecting her question

“John, we don’t have time for this, where is she? The Machine said she’s in danger” 

In an instant his features turn stone cold and angry and he quickly feels for the butt of his gun in his waistband. He doesn’t look to her when he replies, instead he just starts walking the last direction he saw Shaw go, with Root in tow trying her best to keep up. “She uh, well I saw her slip a pair of scissors into the coat and then storm off. I tried to talk some sense into her her, but you know how stubborn she is” he whispers turning down hallways, thinking which way she could have gone. 

Finally they spot her just outside some of the rooms scanning the clipboards outside the various rooms, looking for those bogies, of course.

“Sameen!” Root all but shouts and feels relief seeing that Shaw is fine. Shaw snaps her head around and quickly makes her way to Root. She should not even be sitting up much less walking around.

She about to open her mouth to ask what the hell is going on but Root beats her to it “She says you’re in danger. Actually we all are” she whispers and they enter the room they’re closest at as they hear a door opening. Thankfully the patient of this room is fast asleep. 

Root can feel her worry turning into anger with every passing second and turns to Shaw “What the hell were you thinking?!” she whispers in a snarl, shoving her hand in the various coat pockets before finding the pair of scissors, holding it up for them all to see. 

Shaw shoots John an accusatory glare, hard eyes and jaw taught. 

“Oh don’t even look at him” Root bellows but then turns her attention to John “How could you let her do this?! Why didn’t you stop her?” Not giving him a chance she continues to them both “Do you know how stupid that was? There are police everywhere around those two men and god forbid those men had any of their friends nearby!”

Shaw snorts at the thought of running into one of those men, she wishes she did. The indignant sound sets Root off again “Oh you think that’s funny? Having to wake up to hear that you are in danger, from god know what and what the hell might have happened to you?” Root voice goes from being harsh to more pained with every sentence causing both Shaw and John to frown. “You think it’s funny having to lose-” and Root cuts herself off with a clamped jaw and turns her head away from them both.

Shaw realizes that Root is more scared than anything else and she doesn’t need to finish that sentence because only hours ago she was experiencing the same situation almost having lost Root. She knows Root is referring to her time spent away from them and she turns to look at John, it’s almost like looking in the mirror. They both have slightly creased brows and frowns tugging at their lips.

He steps forward squeezing Root’s shoulder reassuringly and mutters a soft “Sorry” before stepping back further into the room by the patient to check his ammo and give the girls a minute. 

Sameen steps towards never taking her eyes off of Root’s pained face and takes Root’s free hand in hers. She can see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It makes her throat feel tight and she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Not for the fact that she hasn’t been talking much but she really doesn’t know what to say, how to reassure Root. In the end she suffices for a simple but meaningful “Sorry” like John but does one better. She leans up on her toes to gently press her lips to Root’s.

She pulls back to see Root looking at her with glossy eyes and she’s ready to wipe any tears away if need be. “Just don’t do anything stupid Sameen, you’ve been gone way too long to lose you again” it’s a croak but its better than nothing and Shaw nods her head in perfect understanding. If it is one thing she gets and can say she knows what it feels like is to be away from the people you do actually care about. 

“Promise” Root says and Shaw nods again, unsatisfied she asks again in a more serious tone “Sameen, promise me”. Shaw can still feel the lump in her throat and there is a tightness in her chest but she breathes through it and leans up to press her lips to Root’s once more “I promise” and it’s a whisper but its good. 

Root nods and pulls back “That goes for you too big lug” she says, knowing he’s heard everything. “You have my word Root” he swears to her and she smiles. 

However it quickly falters as The Machine speaks in her ear again. She signals to both The Mayhem Twins to be quiet and they follow her just to peep through the window in the door. There is three men walking out of a room one down and across from them in crisp suits and shades. Caucasian, African American and an Asian. Root and John subtly peer at the with confusion while all of a sudden Shaw goes rigid.

Her stomach feels sick and she wants to puke and her heart is racing like an adrenaline pumped stallion. Her eyes widen a fraction of a bit, and it’s hard to swallow. Her fists are clenched and her shoulders taught. Root and John peer over at her at the same time as she grabs both of them to move from the window. 

She answers their unspoken question with a whisper “Samaritan” is all she says, all she can manage to say, one hand still tightly fisted in Root’s gown. 

They both look at her and back to the door, John takes out his gun just as Shaw takes the pair of scissors from Root. They hold their breath as the three bulk men make their way across the door and they let out a silent breath.

“Are you sure” Reese asks now making for the door only to be grabbed back by Shaw. Not a second later the sight of John Greer, greets all their eyes as she grips the scissors tighter and replies “pretty sure”. 

Greer too passes them oblivious to their presence and they wait about a minute before stealthily slipping into the other room Greer just came out of. 

Shaw and John go in first and are met with the sight of another two Samaritan agents standing watch over the shared room of two patients. The agents quickly pull their guns but both are quickly approached by The Mayhem Twins.

Root shifts to the corner out of harms way while she watches the scene unfold in front of her. John is had ridden the guy of his gun and is now delivering some bone crunching blows to his face, an elbow to the ribs, a kick to the shin and twisting his arm at an uncomfortable angle. 

Shaw too is holding her own with gut wrenching knees to the stomach and one in the genitals, an elbow to the back of the neck before putting the much bigger man in a headlock, cutting off his air supply before he pales, falling an unconscious thump to the floor. 

She turns to see John smiling a little bloodied smile as his man is too unconscious after a smack with the gun to the back of his head but not before getting one in on John.

She shakes her as they carry both the lip bodies to stash in the restroom. They won’t wake up for a while and by then Shaw hopes to be out of here. 

They all turn to see Mr. Rey and his bodyguard out cold in the bed though they both appear to be breathing. 

“What the hell is Samaritan doing here?” John asks just looking around the room as Root does the same. 

“I don’t know but if I had to guess, I bet it had something to do with that chip I stole from Mr. Rey” Root confessed. “Where is it anyway?” she asks them

“Hid it” Shaw replies with a shrug to which John stares at her with narrow eyes.

“Thought you couldn’t find it” he asks and she smirks and shrugs again, he just leaves her be. 

“Well there seems to be nothing here and I’m guessing these guys won’t be up for another couple of hours, so let’s get out of here before Greer and his goons come back. We can interrogate these two later, if not they’re not surrounded by a fortress that is.” Root tells them. 

They easily agree and slip out silently making their way back to Root’s room. 

“Just call me if she gives you any trouble” John tells her with a small smirk directed at Shaw

Root laughs “I will” 

“Good be back in a couple of hours, try and get some rest” her tells her but points to Shaw “you too” and with that he’s gone. 

Shaw helps Root back into bed and lifts up her gown to inspect her wounds. Root is met with a gush of cold air causing goose bumps to line her stomach. There is a bit of blood oozing from her abdomen but her chest wound is fine. 

Just then the doctor walks in and briskly makes her way to the bed to inspect Root, touching her skin a little too much for Shaw’s liking. Root can see Shaw is practically killing the doctor in her mind and can’t help the smile that comes to her face. 

“Well these definitely need to be restitched, I’ll be back in a couple minutes and sort that out for you” The doctor giving Root a sweet smile and letting her hand travel across Root’s ribs. 

Shaw stands stiff as a statue as she watches the doctor leave blood boiling beyond belief. 

“Jealous Sam?” Root teases with a smirk 

“No, just trying to remember that there is no Netflix in jail, so I can’t kill her.” she retorts to which Root snorts 

“It’s okay to be jealous Sam, it’s actually really cute” she continues teasing until Shaw walks over and bends her head a bit to crash their lips together. 

She nips at Root’s bottom lip and leans over to reattack the hickey she left there earlier with the same amount of vigor, though she’s careful not to hurt any of the hacker’s wounds. She palms one of Root’s breast through her gown and lets her hand travel further down to run over her underwear. 

“Sam” Root says a little breathless, “She will be back soon and see us like this”. Root can feel Shaw’s smirk against her skin as she nips at Root’s collarbones and replies “Good.”

She laughs a little “You’re so cute when you’re jealous” she says breath catching as Shaw fingers slip beneath her underwear and drag through her pool of wetness that has formed there, before entering her slowly. 

“Not jealous” Shaw replies thrusting in and out of Root with two fingers while she lets her thumb circle her clit.

“Oh really?” she groans at Shaw’s continuous ministrations, feeling her orgasm building and nearing it’s peak. 

“Uhuh” Shaw moves back to claim her mouth delving her tongue to intertwine with her own. Root moans softly, on the edge of her climax just needing the little extra push.

Shaw moves her mouth back to the monstrous hickey forming even bigger on Root’s neck before replying “Jealousy is when you want something that isn’t yours. I’m territorial, protecting what’s already mine” she punctuates her statement by crooking her fingers against Root’s g-spot and pressing the pad of her thumb firmly down on Root’s clit, pulling the flesh of her neck in her mouth, making the taller woman topple over the edge with a silent yelp. 

Shaw smirks and eases her fingers out of Root before letting the hickey go with a ‘pop’. She leaves Root recovering for a minute while she washes her hands and walks back in to see Root looking at her adoringly. Root shakes her head and brings Shaw in for another soft kiss.

The next couple hours are spent redressing wounds, napping and getting ready to leave the hospital. The doctor actually hugs Root before letting her sit in her wheel chair and Shaw doesn’t even flinch because Root is coming home with her. 

She just smiles and takes the chair from the doctor leaving the room with Team Machine behind her, they all came to help though she really only needed John’s help. But after John told the rest of the team about the almost collision earlier they all came.

So now they were making there way to the room Mr. Rey was last in only to find it dreadfully empty, or so it seemed. His bodyguard was left dead in the tub with a bullet between his eyes but all else appeared normal. Except for a note.

Shaw reached for it and opened it for the team to see, it read “take the phone” simply scribbled down.

Shaw felt her frustration growing as she did what the note said but nothing else. She sighed and took it with her down to the parking garage, if this thing didn’t ring soon she just smash it before they took off.

The whole team was waiting leaning against their SUV when the phone finally rand, with a video call. John offered to answer it but Shaw did it herself. 

“Ah, my dear Sameen, what a lovely surprise to see you again” the lie thick with his sickening british accent. “And how is Ms. Groves doing? Hope she does indeed feel better”

John steps into the forefront as if her could kill Greer through the phone, but that doesn’t deter him.

“You see dear, your little girlfriend took something of mine and you’re going to give it back to me” Greer tells Shaw

“And what makes you think I would do that?” she asks all the while Harold has up his laptop, one half of the screen tracing the call and the other half relaying the same video feed Shaw and John are looking at on the phone for the rest of the team to see.

“You were always a fighter, I admired that about you Ms. Shaw, but enough with the pleasantries, get me the chip unharmed or you will not see her unharmed” the screen is black for a moment before showing a scared and beaten Gen tied to a chair, with silent tears streaming down her face. 

Shaw feel the hate towards this man expanding by the second and the fury spreading throughout her bones “Don’t you touch her again” she growls.

“Shaw? Shaw is that you?” Gen asks voice frightened but hopeful 

“It’s me kiddo, just hang on I’m coming for ya. Just like last time remember?” she asks in attempt to calm the girl. Gen nods quickly. “Good, just stay calm, I’m coming”.

“Excellent” Greer coos “Thirty minutes then I will call you with a location. Bring me the chip or you don’t get to see your little protege again. Understood?” Shaw nods. 

After that the line cuts leaving a revenge seeking Shaw with a coat full of grenades, a rocket launcher, her USP compact, and each member of team machine with a shotgun.


	12. It's Alright Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannn, guys I can not begin to apologize enough and at this point it wouldn't make a difference but you have my deepest apologies, I am so sorry.
> 
> I had a bit of writer's block with this piece and was in a bit of funk these past weeks, and as some of you may also see I'm also working on another multichapter fic (seriously why do I do this to myself?) and school is also back in full swing. 
> 
> Anywho here's the next update as usual over 4,000 words long and I hope you guys enjoy. I also hope to update this again later on in the week. Thanks to those who continue to read and support! :) <3

Shaw all but speeds back to the hotel, cutting through cars, almost hitting into them as their drivers blow their horns furiously. 

“Miss Shaw, do you think you could drive a little less hazardously?” Harold asks from the back seat, fearing his safety and she doesn’t even spare him a glance. 

He’s in the back with Dani and Bear, while Frankie and Harper ride with John and Fusco and Root by her side. 

Root glances to Shaw and can see her face made up of pure and undeniable rage. She knew of Shaw’s closeness to this little girl and how they had hung out and stayed in touch even after Shaw saved her. 

Root herself also met the girl not once but thrice as every few months she took Gen for ice cream and said she was a friend of Shaw’s and Shaw would want her to make sure Gen was okay. Of course Gen asked questions but Root couldn’t give the answers, even if she tried. Because they didn’t know where Shaw was and what little she did know would put the child in danger. 

Shaw skids to a stop and jumps out the car making her way to Root’s side “Im gonna get the chip and bring to you, you’re gonna make a replica and implant a worm or Trojan horse or whatever while we keep the original, then I’ll take it to Greer”

Root shakes her head “Sameen that might take too long, I’m coming with you”

“No you’re not”

“Sameen-”

“Root, I said no and don’t argue with me on this one, you just got shot twice, and your heart is weak right now so no. You and Finch will go back to the house because the hotel isn’t safe either” 

Root sighs “The house is too far Sam, what if things go sideways?” 

Shaw grits her teeth “Fine then go to the subway”

Root nods

“Can you do the chip thing from here?” Shaw asks 

“Yeah in the bag at the hotel is my laptop and spear SD Cards and USB’s. See this is why you need to stop snapping them in half” Root tries to lighten Shaw’s mood but it doesn’t help.

“Root I’m not fucking kidding right now! That kid is in danger and I told her I would come for her, and you know I never break my promises” the anger rippling off of Shaw.

Root holds up her hands in surrender and a frown on her face “Go get my bag, I’ll work as fast as I can” and its a whisper. Shaw had not spoken in months, let alone screamed at her, definitely taking her off guard.

Shaw not seeming to notice gestures for John and Frankie to come with her, leaving everyone else outside.

“Its not her fault you know, you could try going easy on her” John states firmly

Shaw looks at him “What?”

“Root, she was only trying to help back there” he points out.

Shaw doesn’t say anything only sets her jaw and quickens her pace, like she needs advice from ‘Mr. I’m dating my Therapist’. 

She moves to their floor to see it partially taped off but not their door, she searches John’s coat pocket and shit-, she doesn’t have a key.  
John produces from within his jacket pocket that he picked up earlier from all the chaos.

She doesn’t thank him as she snatches the key from his hand and quickly opens the door, surprisingly the room is untouched, nothing seems to bed out of place or broken which makes Shaw suspicious to say the least.

She ignores the two sets of eyes she feels on herself as she opens the sliding door of the room. She quickly climbs the tree remembering where she hid the chip before jumping down, then proceeding to look through Root’s things.

Her coat already has grenades and extra clips in them, though she adds more and makes sure to grab her favorite gun before moving to leave. 

“Uh Shaw” Frankie interrupts her “Don’t you think you should change out of your pajamas?” she asks with a slight grin. 

Shaw stops momentarily to glance down at herself and behold she is still in jammy shorts and a tank top with John’s oversize coat and combat boots. She grumbles and quickly goes to through on some jeans and a leather jacket, while instructing John and Frankie to take the chip and other things to Root. 

Root doesn’t say anything as Shaw approaches the SUV, her brows are furrowed and her eyes squinted as her fingers rapidly fly over the keys of her laptop. She’s murmuring something to the machine, probably to help speed up the process and within a couple minutes their done. 

She hands the replica over to Shaw wordlessly before storing the original away safely. Shaw wants to say something to her but doesn’t know what to so she just turns giving Harold a nod before hopping in John’s car with the rest of the crew. 

Root look a bit worried and Finch reaches over to squeeze her shoulder “Ms. Shaw will be fine and so will the others”, she nods not entirely so convinced.

An address is sent to the burner phone that Shaw picked up from the hotel and they make their way as quickly as they can. They get to the location and its an old, halfway broken down warehouse, figures. 

Shaw, John, Fucso and Dani barrel out of the car. 

“What kind of sketchy ass place is this?” Dani asks.

“The kind that's in a dead zone” Shaw mutters, noticing there is not one piece of surveillance equipment in sight. 

“Yeah well I don’t like it” complains Fusco as he takes a look around. 

“Nobody forced you to come Lionel” John says with a glare, stealing the words right out of Shaw’s mouth.

“Yeah well this is a kid we’re taking about and even if it wasn’t this is still my job” he grumbles. 

“Lets just get Gen, hand over the chip and then we can all get out of here and you can go back to spilling mustard on your tie” Shaw snaps.

Shaw is the first one to pull her gun followed by John. The enter the warehouse, its stink and old and disgusting, and Fusco jumps as a rat runs past his feet. They all hold back the urge to barf at the sickening scent. 

They don’t make it a good ten steps in before they’re all ambushed by a hail of bullets. Ducking behind old wooden crates and anything standing upright they all fight for cover. 

“What the hell?! I thought they wanted a trade?” Fusco shouts over the gunfire.

“They can have my trade of bullets in their chest, makes life easier for me” Shaw fumes as she takes out another guys with a bullet to the chest, not caring about Finch’s lectures. 

“So no kneecaps then?” Dani asks from beside Shaw.

Shaw look to her quickly before replying “No kneecaps. They can still limp after that, I don’t want anyone left breathing” 

Dani nods in understanding as she stands up to fire off three more rounds hitting a guy between the eyes. 

Fusco and Reese are also holding their own as take out their fair share of operatives, that seems to be appearing never ending like a colony of ants. 

“I’m almost out of ammo” Fusco states.

Shaw blindly searches her coat pockets as she slides four extra clips across the concrete floor of the warehouse.

“Thanks short stack” and she nods. 

“From the looks of it there’s only about ten or so left” John points out. 

“Do you see Gen?” Shaw asks generally and everyone gives a disapproving nod. 

She grits her teeth “They played us” 

“Seems that way” Dani says. 

Shaw fumes silently to herself for a moment before smirking and turns to Dani “When I get you run as fast as you can through that door, same for you” she turns to Reese and Lionel.

Before anyone can ask what she’s doing she pulls out two grenades just to be safe and unclips them. She throws them in the general direction of the Samaritan operatives as she leaps out form behind the crates. 

She’s a couple feet behind everyone else but far enough from the door of the warehouse that when it does blow up, none of them pick up serious injuries, though Shaw does have a nasty gash above her eye.

Shaw coughs into John coat as they all proceed to dust off themselves, just then the burner phone rings again. Shaw rolls her eyes as she puts the call on speaker “You damn well stop playing with me Gramps or that little show back their was just a taste.” she growls.

“Ah yes, I did see your fireworks” Greer voice filters through the speakers.

Shaw and the rest of the team instantly look around ,they still don’t see any cameras so how is Greer watching them? 

The answer to their question is three black SUV’s pulling up right to their car. Shaw can see Greer’s ugly head in the passenger seat before he even steps out the car, and boy does she just want to rip it of to get that menacing smile off his face. 

“Ms. Shaw, Detectives” he greets the rest. 

“Where’s Gen?” she asks cutting right to the chase, her gun in hand pointing right at him. 

He signals to one of his bodyguards as they move to the second car and he carries and unconscious and slightly bloody gen out of the backseat. 

Shaw instantly steps forward feeling the for a pulse, and relaxes a bit when she feels one, a bit weakened but still there. 

She all but grabs her from the operative, gun still in hand pointing at him while John has his trained on Greer. 

“What did you do to her?” Shaw snarls, eyes boring into Greer’s skull.

“She will be fine Ms. Shaw, there was no longer a use for the child and at this point keeping her would only be an extra curricular activity. She will wake up in a few hours” 

Shaw’s blood boils beneath her skin at every single word that just came out of this man’s mouth “She better be, or looking like the headless horseman will be the least of your problems” she informs him. 

He snorts “Such a clever one you are, but now the chip if you’ll please. I’d rather not kill you with a child in your arms” he says while his gunmen step forward. 

John tightens his grip on his pistol and Fusco turns to Dani as they try to calculate how fast they can take out the gunmen, but they are outnumbered. 

Shaw keeps her face neutral but is internally smirking as she passes him the chip. He doesn’t check to see what's on it, which she finds a bit strange and he leaves without a word. 

The rest of the gunmen barrel into their cars but before they can shut the doors Shaw takes out two grenades hands one to John and pulls at the other one with her teeth before she throws it through the closing car door and John follows suit throwing his into the next one. 

Shaw makes off quickly with Gen even as the SUV’s do make it quite a distance before they blow up. Shards of glass along with junk of metal litter the floor, and what is left of the vehicles are set ablaze with the gunmen still inside. The air is thick with smoke and the scent of burning bodies, Shaw hums in satisfaction. 

“You two are lunatics you know that!” Fusco shouts, nostril flaring and eyes wide. 

“Normally I don’t do this but I agree with him on this one” Dani steps to the side of him. 

Both the mayhem twins roll their eyes before Shaw looks back down to Gen. She has some bruises on her wrists and her cheek is swollen purple to match a split lip. 

Shaw can just feel the rage ready to consume her, track Greer down and make him suffer for those nine months he tortured her plus another nine for putting his hands on Gen in the first place. Though its not really Greer’s style to hit anyone, especially a child. 

“Lets get her back to the subway where you can clean her up” John suggests as he sees the death grip Shaw has on the little girl. 

She nods and clambers into the back seat of the car holding Gen protectively in her arms.

It’s a while back to the subway but Shaw uses the time to see how much Gen has grown, quite literally. She’s much taller now and her curls are even longer and thicker making her look more like Simba. She also has a few more freckles than before and her face has slimmed out some, giving her sharper cheek bones. 

Shaw had frequented Gen’s school for visits before she got taken by Samaritan, at least once a month, but as far as Finch knew Shaw only went every few months. What could she say she developed a slight soft spot for the kid and who could blame her really.

Their visits were never that long but always good, except for the two times Finch allowed Gen to spend the weekend in her flat with her. The kid was smart and agile and was perfectly fine watching some action movie with Shaw in complete silence while the mowed through a bag of popcorn and a tub of ice cream, after the box of pizza of course. 

But since she had been back she hadn’t spoken to Gen except for the one letter she sent for her to the school. It would have been weird to see the kid anyway, since she wasn’t even speaking at all. Slowly Shaw came to the realization that she missed the kid.

That was a frightening thought in itself. Sameen had never missed anyone in her life before except the occasional thoughts of her parents, but the more she mulls it over she finds that more than once she has ached for the feel of Root’s lips and wagging of Bear’s tail, she guesses that can be counted as missing someone. 

John parks a few blocks away fro the subway and offers to take Gen, Shaw is reluctant at first and she knows its stupid but eventually gives him a microscopic nod. They ignore the few lingering stares they get from people and quickly look to make sure they aren’t being followed before slipping into the hideout. 

“Oh thank goodness” Harold expresses his relief at the sight of the five of them, a bit bloody and bruised but okay nonetheless.

“What is it Finch?” John asks wondering why Harold was so worried in the first place. 

“We tried calling the four of your but no one answered Miss Groves was just about to make her way out”

Sure enough Root exits the train car with her two guns and extra ammo giving a sigh of relief as well. She puts her guns down and makes her way to Gen, brushing her finger slightly over the younger girl’s bruise “How is she?”

“Don’t know she hasn’t woken up yet, Greer said she should in a few hours though” replies John. 

Shaw enters the train car digging around for a first aid kit she throws on the cot and then goes to her other medical supplies she has lying on the floor in a corner. She gestures fro John to put the younger girl on the cot and she pulls out some antiseptic wipes to get to work immediately.

She swipes at Gen’s lip disinfecting the wound before she focuses on Gen’s raw wrists. The girl twitches slightly in her sleep, no doubt form the stinging sensation but other than that doesn’t make a move to get up so Shaw continues.

She takes a look at the ankles but they are free from marks under the girl’s socks. Shaw gets a plain wipe and uses it on the girl’s face and chest, swiping away dirt as well as dry blood. After she applies some soothing balm to all the cuts and bruises, to help the swelling and pain. 

“You gonna wake her up?” Dani asks feeling sorry for the kid, they all are, and all feeling enraged. Its always one thing when its an adult but a whole other thing when the same circumstance comes down to ta child. The protective instinct rise in others that people would pick on a child who in most cases are deemed helpless to fight for themselves.

“Nah, she needs the sleep. If she doesn’t get up in a few hours though...” Shaw produces a bottle of clear liquid and an injection “... I will. Just to make sure she’s okay” 

A tense three hours go by and Shaw is getting restless, Gen should have been up by now. Its getting to be around six and she was hoping to go grab dinner for the girl and probably take her back to her and Root’s place. 

Shaw would feel more comfortable with Gen in her sight and only a few feet away, plus their place may just be the safest besides this dugout, but the girl would surely get bored here.

Much to her relief and the rest of the team Gen stirs with a grunt. She sleepily blinks open her eyes and remembering the situation she was in quickly shoots up in the bed one hand going to her stomach and the other to balance herself as a sudden wave of nausea greets her. 

“Hey kid, take it easy” Shaw is at her side not a moment later.

Gen’s eyes fly open at the sound of Shaw’s voice before she exclaims her excitement and leaps into the shorter assassins arms “Shaw! I missed you so much” she says squeezing Shaw tight like a boa constrictor. 

Shaw’s a bit taken back and awkward at the sudden touching, but quickly relaxes in the pretense of comforting the girl and she clears her throat “Yeah, uh me too kid” she says softly wrapping on arm around Gen and using the other as a balancing beam, where she’s currently in a half squat on the floor and Gen’s long legs wrapped around her. 

But she doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t let go until Gen’s decided she’s had enough and clambers off, but she pulls Shaw’s hand so their both sitting on the bed.

“You okay kiddo?” 

“Yeah, well I mean not at first, but I’m better now” she gives the Persian a small smile not noticing the amount of eyes on the both of them. 

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better” Root interrupts coming to stand in view of their eyesight. 

The smaller girl’s eyes alight once more at another familiar face as she runs and embraces Root as well leaving Shaw and Team Machine very confused. “Hi Root” Gen embraces the taller woman who laughs and hugs her back lightly only breaking the embrace when she winces.

Gen pulls pack and feels Root’s shirt “Gauze, you got shot again didn’t you?” she half asks half criticizes knowingly. 

Root shakes her head slightly, a smile on her face “Yeah, but all in the name of good” and Gen hums. 

“Pardon me but Miss Groves I was not aware of your knowing or relationship of any kind with Miss Zhirova.” Harold limps towards them. 

“Oh Root and I are great friends Finch.” Gen supplies and Root looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Before Harold can protest Root holds up her hand “Look Harry we can talk about it tomorrow. I’m sure Gen here would love to get some food and proper rest”

But the thought of going home to that boarding school doesn’t sit easy with Gen and she instantly retracts “But I wanna stay with you and Shaw” she says moving to sit back beside Shaw presses up fully in her side. 

Shaw still has a very awkward and taken back look on her face, probably form all the unexpected touching, the fact that Root and Gen know each other or both. 

“Please Shaw, can I stay with you?” Gen pleads silently. 

“You don’t even have to ask kid that was the plan anyway” Shaw assures her.

Gen gives a happy squeal and latches onto one of Shaw’s arm pulling her up “C’mon I’m starving” then she stops suddenly “Uh, Shaw?”

“Mhm?”

“Why are you wearing pajamas and combat boots?” Gen asks.

Shaw face falls to a scowl as everyone else is pure glee “Hey I just saved your ass in these pajamas. Don’t knock my pajamas” Shaw gives her a playful sneer.

“Whatever, I want burgers and milkshakes from our usual spot” Gen declares.

And Shaw nods easily. The truth is it was one of her favorite fast food places but had not been since being back and Gen hadn’t been since Shaw was gone. It was their spot and wouldn’t feel the same without the other. 

“Root aren’t you coming?” Gen asks.

Root looks slightly surprised before the expression slips away and Shaw’s the only one’s that noticed “You want me to?” 

Gen rolls her eyes “Duh”

Root laughs in spite of herself “Alright let me just grab my jacket”

“Bye rest of the team and thanks for helping save me, though I don’t know half of you I know you’re all like secret ops or spies or whatever” Gen says.

John cracks a little smile “Oh and are you a spy”

Gen deliberates her answer deciding to go with the truth “Mhm, not yet, for now I’m just a pick pocket” she chimes handing John back his wallet.

His face falls and eyes widen as he pats himself down “You’re good kid, I’ll give you that”

“I’ve always been good John, from the time you first met me” she drops his wallet back into his coat pocket and turns back to a smiling Shaw.

She takes Shaw’s hand in one of hers which is slightly tense and clammy and in the other latches onto Root’s forearm dragging them as they make their way out the subway “One more question” and both women turn to look at her, with her slightly upset face “Where’s Bear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry guys if this wasn't the best chapter still trying to get back into the groove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys and let me know what you think =]. Sorry for mistakes. POI comes back May 3rd :).


End file.
